Time after Time
by FoxKIT 101
Summary: "She's so cute" Ichigo chuckled reading a text making Renji sigh. He loved her so much that Abarai couldn't help but be angry. Their relationship was a rollercoaster- She would make him so angry at times, make him stress and actually cry.. and all Renji could do was be there for him. He wondered though, if he'd be able to control himself and stay the 'good friend' time after time..
1. Prelusion to Delusion

**For some reason I was in the strangest mood to write a story of Renji and Ichigo after listening to some Loveholic and Sam Tsui  
****  
. **Genre will be Yaoi, but mostly Shounen Ai

. The rating is 'M' due to language and future themes

**I hope this turns out as good as I want it. Wish me luck guys c:  
**

* * *

**Time After Time**

**[x1x]**

It was a chilling type of day that left him shivering as he sat, which was expected and slightly justified seeing as it was winter. Still, Renji hated the cold, and he hated that he had to sit out and wait.  
He hated the stares he'd receive from both the men and women who walked the busy Karakura streets- whether the glances were positive or negative, he didn't care, he hated it. He especially hated the bench he sat on, it was so cold and rigid that it was actually making his ass hurt.. He wanted to stand, but he also hated doing that. He hated how time seemed to pass ever so slowly, and he hated the fact that the snow in town started to pile up.. He hated how things were getting colder the more he sat, and he hated all these goddamn stares!

He groaned eyeing a woman and her boyfriend who passed, before shoving his hand into the pocket of his burgundy jacket to pull out his cell. As soon as that action was done, he began scrolling through his contacts- though there weren't that many to begin with.._ He hated that too_.

He hated everything at the moment to be honest.

Groaning as he found the number he wanted, he clicked, scrolled and maneuvered his cell to send a call, afterward pulling his phone to his ear.

A few rings sounded making Abarai grunt, but as soon as the phone picked up, he jerked- putting on his angry face and speaking before anyone else could.

"-Hello! How are you? Me? I'm fine!" he muttered quickly. "I'm just sitting here, waiting for you at the bus-stop like you told me to! Everyone's looking at me like I'm retarded or have something on my face and I'm seconds from punching someone! Where are you?"

Abarai listened closely, jerking as he immediately stood from his bench and sprinted off.

He was at the wrong place.. Go figure.

.

Dashing around town and cutting corners, Renji made it to the park where hardly anyone gravitated. There really wasn't a need to during this time of year.. It was freezing and always snowing so people weren't in the mood for picnics or playing around.. The only people who seemed to still walk amongst the area, were avid joggers, couples and people who just wanted to cut through the area.

Renji groaned as he realized he was in a completely different category- He was one of those people that apparently liked to hang out at the park no matter what time of year it was..

"Goddammit.." he groaned as he walked through the area, already figuring he was going to sit on another frigid bench.

He mentally prepped himself for that, as he glanced around the area- spotting bare trees that sported snow, a fountain just a distance ahead, and a figure in yellow that made Abarai hurry to.

Approaching in less than 30 seconds, Renji ran over, spotting his friend Ichigo, sporting the yellow jacket Stevie Wonder could spot from a distance. He was texting and assumibly distracted, considering he didn't greet Renji at all..  
It was fine though, Renji didn't feel like talking. Instead he sat, staring at the fountain in front of him that even birds didn't want to be around. God this place was so bare.. he hated that. He would've rather preferred it if Ichigo told him to meet up at a cafe or tiny shop- somewhere where it would've been warmer than this..

"Renji! Glad you made it!" Ichigo voiced making Abarai flinch. "-Sorry for the mishap earlier!"

"Yeah whatever.. What's up with that jacket?"

"Hm?" Ichigo blinked looking down at himself. "Whats wrong with it."

"You look like a fucking skittle."

"What! No I don't! This is my favorite coat Abarai! Respect it!"

"Okay okay, will you stop shouting.." he sighed, making Kurosaki jerk.

"Hey.. My bad."

He shook his head and waved his words off in response- trying to be cool. "Why'd you call me out here of all times.. I was actually pre-occupied with something, y'know.."

"Obviously not, seeing as you dropped it all to come here." Ichigo spoke dulling his glance.

"Tch-"

"I just called you out here because I was bored. I've got nothing to do today."

"I still don't see what that has to do with me, Kurosaki."

"What do you want me to do? Spell it out for you? I've got nothing to do, so lets hang out!"

Renji dismissed that statement as he cut his glance from the boy. Of all the things he hated, he had to say that hanging out with Kurosaki was what he hated the most. He was such a bother.. Whining and yet, somewhat bragging about how there was apparently nothing he could do with himself for the day and attempting to latch onto Abarai in order to find something to do, only to later complain about how he missed his _girlfriend _and loved her so much.. That part always made Renji cringe.

He and Ichigo were the same age, 24, both attended the same college and just so happened to be in the same classes. They started out as acquaintances, friends to another friend, but because of their somewhat corresponding schedules, they both grew to be friends themselves- rather close friends, matter of fact.. Though Renji always held a bit of repentance toward that.  
Because the two had become 'buds', Renji seemed to fall into this supportive role of a character when it came down to it, because come to find out, Ichigo was always in relationship troubles- so it was Abarai's job to make him feel better and do what 'bros' do when other 'bros' are down.. he hated that...

Why?

He loved Ichigo of course..  
But he could never say it, how could he when he knew the man he cared for was straight and had absolutely no clue he was gay?

Though they were close, Renji had never openly admitted that fact to him- a thing he had always gritted his teeth about but found every reason to keep to himself.  
He came out to his parents at the age of 18, and because of that he was forced to leave and make a living for himself.. which was fine in a sense. Due to that drastic change in his life he had grown to be independent and self sufficient, however.. he has no family..  
He would've hated to come out to Kurosaki and watch him shun him as well..

Abarai could already feel his heart somewhat stopping as he thought about it.

"Renji! Hey!"

" ! "

"What're you doing spacing out on me like that? I actually had something important to say-"

Renji only stared as the man across him ranted, still thinking of his earlier thoughts and wandering others that he had almost forgotten about. For a split second he thought of the first time he met him- at a pub just downtown, where local drunks and fellow college students who thought they were cool would go to for a drink. Only then and there, did his friend introduce him to Ichigo, a boy of whom he learned over time, was very personable, held a warm demeanor and sported eyes that didn't hold any bit of judgement behind them..

Such a memory only made Renji stare harder, as Kurosaki continued to speak beside him- all of his words unknowingly falling upon Abarai's temporarily deaf ears. All the man could do was recall other memories of Ichigo and their friendship, eventually rekindling the moment he had fallen for him..  
When the two had gotten closer after awhile, the friend that had forced their meet had a birthday gathering to which they had joined and ultimately gotten drunk to- well not Renji.. If anything Abarai was the only one at the celebration who could hold his liquor. Ichigo however.. not so much.

Drunk, hardly observant and a total mess, Kurosaki was knocking back beers, sitting on a couch to which he surprisingly had a hard time keeping his balance on even though he was sitting- leaving responsible Renji to snatch his drinks and tell him to stop, to which Ichigo drunkenly replied with..

_"H-Hey..y... D..Do you hate myy name?"_

Renji could recall being so utterly confused to that question, but answered it honestly.

_"-Can't say that I do."_

He remembered, Ichigo laughing hysterically, like he had heard the most hilarious joke in life, then carelessly fell on the mans shoulder, calming down a bit..

_"Y-You're.. so niice.. thatss why I love you, Renji.."_

It was an inebriated comment, something that should've been forgotten, ignored and left in the air of booze that surrounded them.. but instead, it was something that Abarai had never allowed himself to forget since that day.  
Hearing Ichigo say that, only made Abarai recall feeling butterflies, and wanting to act, to press on that sentence and question if Ichigo truely meant that.. But he didn't want to scare him away. He knew that if he had actually lost Ichigo, he'd probably lose his mind. And so, with that memory, Renji came to the absolute conclusion that he would never come out to Kurosaki.. He couldn't risk losing someone so precious.. but it hurt.. it _**always **_did.

The man groaned shutting his eyes, however flinched feeling slushed ice smack his face. Glaring, he looked to Ichigo who was rolling up another snowball, making Abarai hold up a shielding arm.

"What the hell! What're you doing!"

"You weren't listening.."

"Yes I was! I heard everything you said!"

"Oh really?" Ichigo mused before raising a brow. "So what exactly did I say about the movie I saw last week?"

"-You said it sucked." Renji lied, guessed, and articulated.

He knew the only thing Ichigo watched were chick flicks, and come on.. those weren't exactly action packed or anything..

Ichigo lowered his eyes throwing the other snowball at him, straight in the face, making the red-head hiss and wipe the ice away.

"-I never saw a movie last week.. You really weren't listening, liar."

"Okay I wasn't listening! But it's not like you were saying anything interesting in the first place!"

Ichigo flinched before glaring. "I'm coming up with something exciting for us to do, and you're saying **that's** not interesting!"

"Tch- I can find something exciting to do by myself.."

"Ohh! Look everyone! Renji's being so cool right now!" Ichigo shouted to the empty park, before scoffing at the man. "You're such an ass.."

"Whatever.. Shouldn't you be hanging out with your girlfriend or something?" he questioned, secretly swallowing vomit.

Ichigo was just about to respond, until his cellphone buzzed and beeped. Distracted, and partily excited, he dug into his pocket and scrolled to around to find what he was looking for, leaving Abarai to roll his eyes.

"..She's so cute." Ichigo chuckled reading a text making Renji sigh.

"Your girlfriend?"

Ichigo childishly nodded in response as he focused on composing his own message, making Renji secretly fume. He loved her so much that Abarai couldn't help but be angry. Ichigo and _his girlfriend_.. In Abarai's personal opinion, their relationship was a rollercoaster. If everything seemed fine and dandy one minute, then it was destroyed and depressing the next- One day they're about to get married, and then the next they wanted space to breathe..

Renji could only grunt and stare into the gray sky and falling ice, as he instantly thought of Kurosaki's confusing need to get with that girl. He was so adamant in making their crazy-stupid-fucked up relationship work that it was kind of ridiculous. Renji truely believed that Ichigo could have done better- he could've found better. In his honest opinion, Ichigo needed someone who understood him, wanted to be around him, supported him and pushed him if need be.. Not a whiny, bratty girl that felt she needed to be supported even though she didn't do anything, and figured parties and shopping were more important than a serious relationship..

Ichigo's girlfriend was a menace, someone of whom Renji just couldn't bring himself to like. He barely knew her to be honest, but he felt he didn't have to for all the times he had been with Ichigo during his down time, after being crushed by her.

She would make him so angry at times, make him stress and actually cry.. and all Renji could do was be there for him. Nothing more.. nothing less..

This irritated Abarai, because he knew Ichigo deserved better than that! The only problem was Kurosaki didn't figure that for himself.. He was like those people that felt the need to stay in a shitty relationship because it was the right thing to do, or because they were too afraid to move on to someone else.. It was sad.. and Renji hated that..

"So where is she?" he questioned aloud still staring at the sky, making Ichigo smile.

"She flew to Hawaii for a week. Apparently its a lot warmer there than it is here in Karakura."

"She went there by herself now of all times? That's kind of weird.." he pointed out skeptical.

"She had planned the trip when we were taking a break." Kurosaki explained before leaning onto Abarai and chuckling. "-Look, she's not wearing winter clothing or anything. It must be pretty warm over there.."

Abarai tensed, feeling how surprisingly warm Ichigo's presence was, but decided to distract himself from his feel as he glanced at the boys phone.  
It must've indeed been warmer in Hawaii, considering Kurosaki's girlfriend was wearing hacked jean shorts, a baggy pink shirt that said 'Aloha' on it, and stood on the sands of the island just a ways away from her phone with both hands sporting the peace sign..

Ugh.. she tried so hard to be cute, and the sad thing about it was she had people like Ichigo fooled..

He groaned inaudibly, still glancing at the irritating picture, but spoke as he felt he was silent for too long..

"...She's not holding her phone.." Abarai pointed out before raising a brow. "So one of her friends went with her?"

Ichigo slumped slightly, but was sure to sit up and take away his warmth from Renji as he pulled away and smile weakly- leaving Abarai cold for two reasons.

He said nothing though, just watched Ichigo put his phone away and nod to him, focusing on answering the question at hand. "Yeah.. I already told you the trip had been pre-planned.. so.. she had someone going with her."

Renji didn't want to ask who, considering he already knew. Just 2 weeks ago, during Ichigo and his girlfriends so called 'break', Kurosaki found out that she had been dating some older dude named Gin. Abarai had never personally met the guy, but he must've been sweet and rich considering, Ichigo's girl had always kinda ran to him whenever they had a falling out, only to return with new clothes and jewelry and other junk when things got better...

He figured this had to be a tough thing to swallow for Ichigo, but he stayed silent, all the while thinking of something positive to say about this..

He just couldn't though.. It was in his nature to be blunt and brash.

"She's cheating on you again." he spoke making the boy flinch.

"Th..That's not true." Kurosaki denied while sporting a weary smile. "She already had that trip planned with him so.. they had to go."

"She could've easily had you sitting in his seat on that plane, rather than leave you here in the icebox of a town." Renji spoke before glancing away. "..You're so stupid.. If I was you, I would've already kicked that guys ass and then told her everything was over."

Kurosaki shook his head. "-We're trying to make everything right again, and the only way things can get better is if I trust her... She won't do anything.. I know it."

"Ichigo!-"

"Renji please.." he cut off, still sporting that worn out smile. "-I really do appreciate your concern.. but I've got to work on this on my own." he spoke, laughing just so the conversation wouldn't be awkward or tense.

This was another thing Renji hated, but had to cope with. Ichigo was so delusional..

"-I know it's a hard thing to understand but that's just how we are, Renji!" Kurosaki laughed, pulling the man into a headlock. "Just promise me when shit hits the fan you'll be there for me!"

Abarai twitched to his warmth again, but glanced away nodding. "...Right."

Ichigo was delusional, and Renji could do nothing but be there for him..

Abarai flinched as Ichigo pulled him closer, laughing into his ear as he faced his phone to them and smiled.

"Lets show her that she isn't the only one having fun! Karakura isn't all that bad in the cold!"

"Not so close!" Renji snapped feeling himself get butterflies.

The sound of a camera clicker sounded from Ichigo's phone, allowing him to let go of Renji and hastily send a text to his girlfriend, leaving Abarai cold again as he stared at the boy.

Ichigo.. was indeed delusional.. trying to bend his life to the whim of a woman who didn't care for him.. while Renji could only sit by and watch..

"Hey, we should go out to drink! Call Ikkaku and tell him to buy a whole bunch of beer!"

"So you can send a drunken mess of a picture to your girl? I think not." Renji uttered- pushing back rekindling memories.

"Renji!"

"Ichigo.."

"RENJI!"

"Ichigo.."

"Asshole!"

"Idiot."

"Jer- Huh? Ha, she texts back fast!" Kurosaki laughed, distracted.

And so, Abarai was left to watch the amused boy send his messages while he watched and said nothing.

Ichigo planned on getting drunk tonight- not to show his girlfriend that he was having fun, but to cope with the fact that she might've been cheating on him again, and there was nothing Renji could do to stop him. The only thing he was allowed to do was wait till Kurosaki drank himself into a stupor and pleaded for some help home- that or a wastebasket.  
That was his job, nothing more, nothing less.. He had to do this from time to time because he was Ichigo's only support system, the only person who understood him, his best friend..

He wondered though, if he'd be able to control himself and stay the 'good friend' time after time..


	2. A Tormenting Time

**Time After Time**

**[x2x]**

It had been the next day, and after a night of drunken slurs, pointless acts of vandalism, and (Renji's _favorite_) drunk Ice-skating with Ichigo and a few friends, the man was sobering up as he went through his buddy's phone in a small coffee-house.

It was populated with scene kids, and annoying adults that had nothing to do but blog about what they had for breakfast, but Renji loved it here. It was always so warm and the scent of hazelnuts and caffeine filled brew eased him.. Not to mention the sight of his favorite table was pleasant. Every time he had entered the place he would sit at a bar-esque type of corner that was built right in front of the main window of the store. Its seatings were only uncomfortable bar stools, but that didn't bother Renji as much as he would've thought. He would actually be distracted with the sight in front of him. Sitting in that particular area of seating always allowed him to watch the people who passed, and earn him no gaze in return, which was comforting considering he hated being stared at, but he always felt like he was watching tv in this seat.. and he liked that.. he liked this place. If he could live here, he probably would.

"_Renjiii_..." Ichigo groaned.

Abarai let out an acknowledging grunt in response as he scanned through the pictures of Kurosaki's phone- seeing nothing special but his bitch of a girlfriend, and drunk-shots of random ass scenery from last night..

"_Renjiii_..."

"What Ichigo?"

".._Renjiii_..."

Abarai only sighed. As usual, when the beer had showed up the other night, Kurosaki got plastered. Downing every bottle he managed to grab while slurring and cursing his relationship, allowing the others who joined, _Ikkaku_, _Shinji _and _Keigo_, to laugh and ridicule the boys situation then eventually cause trouble.

_It was one hell of a night.._

"-_Renjiii_.." Ichigo groaned.

"_Whaat_?" he groaned back.

"..My head... it's pounding.."

"Yeah.. It'll be okay, champ." he mumbled, patting the boys back with his free hand as he still looked through his phone.

"..I...I drank a lot.."

"You sure did... Y'sure did." Abarai let out, sounding like a proud father.

"My head.."

"There, there." he mumbled stroking the boys crown, flinching as he caught a picture that made him freeze.

Before the drunk trip, Ichigo had taken a picture of both he and Abarai in the park- an image Renji recalled, and yet just couldn't help but be mesmerized by a bit. Of course there was Ichigo, cheesing as if he was really about to have the best day ever in life, while Renji beside him stared at the lens slightly angry and surprised- looking like a fool.. The both of them looking to the camera, that was taken at that sloped level highschool hipsters seemed to sport a lot on their myspace's and facebook's and whatever social media they used nowadays, while a bit of snow receded in the corners of the photo..  
It was a horrible picture.. but Renji couldn't bring himself to look away from it.

He was captivated in a sense, but he snapped out of the apparent tunnel vision as he had noticed Ichigo fold his arms atop one another and rest the side of his head upon them- his eyes low and face ultimately sleepy.

Figuring in a couple of minutes he'd have to walk Kurosaki to his home and leave the boy to rest, Renji glanced around looking for the barista to give him his order. Lifting his hand from the back of Ichigo's head, and turning in his chair slightly, the man continued to search from his seat, though a groaning sound brought his glance back to Ichigo, who glared at him lazily to which made Renji raise a brow.

"..What?"

"...Don't stop." he demanded in a voice that was half-gone due to his fatigue.

Renji blinked before his eyes ultimately expanded in surprise. "..W-What?" he uttered, almost forgetting which language he spoke.

Ichigo allowed a long groan to expel through his lips as he glared. "Don't stop.. please.." he spoke before shutting his eyes. "My head.. it feels like it's throbbing.. So don't stop.."

Those words had given Abarai goosebumps- Naturally without any need for thought, Renji knew he would've went to dive his palm back to Ichigo's head and feel his unruly and yet soft mop to bring ease to the boy, but he knew better than anything that Ichigo was still closer to past-drunk than sober, and he was just saying random shit to simply say it..

"G-Get outta here with that.." Abarai groaned, shifting his focus to Kurosaki's phone again. "You act so fucking weird after you drink.."

Ichigo could only groan the man's name as he put on a dissatisfied face of which Renji knew better than to look to. He knew if he had, he would've been all hyped up..

"_Renjiii_.."

". . ."

"_C'moon_.."

"..."

"My head's about to _explooode_.."

"Okay, shut up already!" he hissed, coddling the back of the boy's head and stroking it in slow strides.

Ichigo's strained look softened back to his earlier look of weariness, making Abarai scoff and glance away as he felt his face stiffen to a paralyzing heat his body brought.

"...That feels good.." Kurosaki muttered, making Abarai's spine chill.

"Shut up.." he mumbled as he distracted himself with the boys phone.

He flinched soon after unfortunately, as a random arm reached between he and Kurosaki to set down a coffee. Like lightning Renji retracted his hand from Ichigo's head, glancing over his shoulder at the arms familiar originator, who began to jot down random words in his notepad for a moment. Now, Renji couldn't say he knew the man but as many times as he had come in here, he had sorta gotten used to who was. His name was Shūhei, well at least that what it said on his nametag all the time, he was a lean character with messy dark hair, who sported dark apparel where the sleeves of his shirts were either cut off or rolled up and always came complete with a choker or collar to match- plus 3 marks that trademarked him to the red-head.

A tattoo numbered '69' right below _another _tattoo that bridged from his left cheek over his nose however impeded beside a set of three long and thin scars over his right eye. Judging by his face and look alone, Shūhei looked like the obvious troublemaker, but Renji of all people knew to never judge a book by its cover.  
Despite the lean mans look he was quite calm and proper, something that twisted a bit in Renji's mind as ironic- but was easily looked passed.

The quiet waiter continued to write for only a minute before calmly looking to Abarai with eyes that would make anyone assume he was on downers.

"One black coffee. No sugar, no cream." he mumbled, groaning afterward. "You want anything else with that, sir? Maybe something for the kid?"

Ichigo immediately sat up, glaring with a semi-drunken blush as he pointed and scowled. "I'm not a kid! I'm a gr-grown ass man!"

"I'm sure you are." The man replied glancing at him, then looking to Renji within a blink. "Sir?"

Renji shook his head, dismissing him, however flinched as he glanced at his coffee and waved it in the air, calling out to the man.

"Hey! Shūhei! Come back here!"

The man paused, not facing him, but instead looked to the roof and groaned, before composing himself and turning around to march back over.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah! I ordered a black coffee with nothing in it!"

"Yes, I recall that."

Renji flinched as he stared at the man's rather emotionless mug, leading him to look back to his cup of honey brown liquid that smelled of irish cream. He was actually questioning himself as to what he had actually ordered, but he was sure to glance back at the man and glare.

"Wake up dumbass.. This coffee has cream in it."

"So it does.." Shūhei added giving it a glance. "Would you like a bagel or something with it?"

"No! I just want my coffee black! I want the cream out!"

"-I hear cream works wonders for hangovers." The man muttered making Renji jerk.

"W-What?"

"Enjoy, sir." he spoke walking away.

Ichigo could only glare, still inebriated and confused by the toxic slosh drowning his brain. "-I... I don't like that guy.." he managed to say attempting to rest his chin in his palm- missing continuously.

"Here." Renji let out sliding over the beverage. "It's for you anyway."

"Hm? Good... good.."

As Ichigo accepted the drink, Renji still played with his phone, sending the picture he secretly loved to his own mobile device and waiting for it to be received. Pulling out his red flip phone, he waited and waited until finally it vibrated.

He smirked for a second, however, the sound of a falling cardboard cup and splashing beverage made him frown and look to Ichigo.  
Like an idiot, the boy managed to miss his entire mouth drinking the coffee- so much so, that Renji was sure the beverage didn't even touch his lips. It honestly looked like Ichigo had splashed the liquid on his shirt and pants then threw down the cup in surprise when it was all over.  
There were no words Renji could share with the boy, instead he pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced away.

"..Whoa.. Renjii.. that kinda burned a little.."

"Ugh..."

_**' '**_

Now in the bathroom, Renji grunted as he washed the stains of coffee on the crotch area of Ichigo's jeans and the whole front of his shirt. He couldn't stop glaring as he was doing this. He was bothered, he felt like Ichigo should've paid him to do this, that **and** to friggen babysit him! ...but.. that wasn't the only reason why he was glaring...

Shifting his dark pupils to the corner of his eyes in an almost insidious way, Renji caught the image of Kurosaki, bare, only in his boxers, sitting atop the counter of the sink- kicking his feet as if he were a damn child. It was enough to make Abarai get a little heated and look away- scrubbing the clothes with passionate vigor. He had to distract himself..

"Renjii." Kurosaki spoke slumping a bit. "It's cold.."

"It's the dead of winter and you're in a public bathroom, in nothing but your boxers and socks.. It should be nothing but cold for you."

Ichigo shivered as he folded his arms and hunched. "-Are y-you done with my stuff.."

"Tch.. I don't know why you have me doing this anyway. You're old enough to do your own laundry.."

"Sorry.."

"..Shut up." Renji grunted, squeezing water out of the kids clothes then traveling to the hand dryers and beginning his work there.

He hated Ichigo like this, air-headed and senseless. Every time Kurosaki had allowed himself to fall into one of his drunken stupor's, he had no idea what he'd do to Abarai each and every time. Giggling excessively like some sort of school girl while making delicate faces that would leave Renji's spirit wavering..  
Abarai had truely wished the boy would simply stop drinking. He and everyone else in the world knew Ichigo could never hold his liquor, but that never stopped the boy from drinking.. He'd make a fool of himself and keep managing to do so even when everyone sobered up. It was as if that alcohol would never actually leave his system.. It was ridiculous and tormenting..

Renji lowered his eyes as he focused on drying the boys shirt some more, growling as the timer had run out making him hit the button repeatedly till it turned back on and allowed him to go back to work.

"_Haha_.."

The red-head flinched looking to Ichigo who laughed behind his palm- looking almost too overjoyed to see Abarai bothered.

"Shut up!" the man snapped.

Blinking in response, Ichigo was sure to bridge his brows in agitation and utter _'fine' _before looking away, humming a tune, and rocking himself to the unknown playlist in his head.  
Abarai couldn't look away. Ichigo was so tempting when he was half-drunk, stupid and clueless.. Now was a better example than any memory to prove the man's case. Ichigo was sitting around baring toned muscles that seemed to glow under the dull light of the bathroom, smiling with those half-lidded eyes, still in a state of semi-drunken bliss. At the moment, he was exposing everything he had to Renji.. Well not everything- _damn those boxers_.. NO WAIT!

Renji flinched looking back to the shirt he dried, focusing on the damp feeling and grunting once more as the hand dryer turned off again.

History repeated itself as another punch was given to the machine, another laugh was made by Ichigo, and another snappy statement was voiced by Abarai.

Afterward, the man continued to dry, distracting himself with stupid thoughts like the price of Kurosaki's cheap looking shirt, however another laugh from Ichigo made Abarai share a gaze with the boy.

"..What is it that you keep laughing about?"

Ichigo responded with nothing but a smile, then afterward shook his head as he looked to the floor. "Hey.. What do you think _she's _doing right now?"

"She who-_ohhh_.." Renji let out, almost singing at the end.

Ichigo wanted to talk about his girlfriend.. again.. Someone Renji would surprisingly forget about from time to time..

"Eh.. I don't know.." he managed to say. "What made you think of her?"

Ichigo slowly shrugged, making Renji groan and decide to form no response. He honestly didn't give two-no.. SEVEN fucks about that woman. She wasn't around nor apart of his interests, so simply thinking of her was just a waste of brain-space.. That was just Renji's opinion, it wasn't for anyone else..

"Renji.. do you think.. she's good for me?" Ichigo questioned, looking to him with a curious brow.

"Oh _yeeeah_! She's the _best thing _that's happened to the world since sliced bread, and bottled water! She's _A-MAAAZ-INNG_, Ichigo! _Totally _for you! _Greeat _catch, man!" Renji spoke with a fusion of sarcasm and hidden venom laced around every word.

Ichigo only laughed loudly as he began to rock himself again in an erratic fashion. Renji could only stare at him stupidly, but flinch as he watched the boy rock himself off the counter still laughing like he was insane. Dropping everything, Renji quickly stepped to Ichigo, catching and baring his weight with his right arm while his left held a wall for support. In a sense, he had Ichigo in his embrace- His arm, snaked around the boys torso while his right hand glued to his back protectively to stop his fall, whereas Kurosaki himself slumped on the mans shoulder barely staying on his own two feet..  
A strange position and awkward hold, such as this, was enough to regrettably make Renji blush and burn all over.

The man flinched as he widened his eyes and kept his trap shut, not really knowing what to do. The only thing he could honestly find himself doing was look over his position constantly, all the while spotting the scene in reverse from the mirror's vision. Ichigo's bare back still glistened under that dull light, and Abarai's hand was actually in contact with it. His palm trembled slightly in reaction to feeling both tight muscle and the bottom curve of Kurosaki's shoulder blade, making everything in his being tense as he watched this simple action through the mirror.

He couldn't keep his cool composure, his face was actually getting redder, and seeing himself look so pathetic made him shaden even more. As if the god of relieving awkward moments suddenly appeared, Abarai was allowed to watch Ichigo stand straight and grip his jacket as he lifted himself slowly- silently staring at the floor as he did so, with that half-lidded, _idiotic_ expression.

"...Renji..." he began, before forming a glare. "Why'd... Man.. why'd you do that..?"

Abarai only rose a brow still staying silent, as Ichigo pushed himself from off of him and leaned on the counter just behind the two, glaring at the ground for a moment before rubbing the back of his head. "-I'm not drunk anymore.. I coulda-caught myself.. Man.."

Two blinks were given from the man before he scowled. "Hey! Catching you wasn't exactly a fucking cake-walk, you clumsy fuck! You should be thanking me! I could've just let you fall and break your face!"

Ichigo glared pathetically, but was sure to frown seconds after. "Sorry man.. I'm so just.. sorry.."

"Whatever!" Abarai cut at- grabbing the boys clothes and shoving them into his chest. "Do yourself a favor and stop drinking! You're acting like an idiot.. It's embarrassing.."

"You know.. Y'know what's embarrassing..?" Ichigo spoke before frowning. "My relations-ship!"

"Oh God.." Renji facepalmed. "Ichigo.. just get dressed."

"Hold on.. My nose is running." he spoke taking his clothes to a stall.

Renji could only shake his head, eventually groaning as he heard the boy blow his nose like a broken trumpet.. But it was afterward, when he heard the boy shuffle to put his clothes on that Abarai felt his body tense once more. Almost without his control he lifted his right hand and glanced at it, recalling the hard tightness of tough muscle, smooth skin and a faint warmth that emitted from Ichigo's back against his palm.  
Immediately Abarai grabbed the opening of his coat rather nervously as he knew he'd never forget that feel, though he was sure to mentally curse himself for it.

_Why savor these kinds of memories when it's ultimately for nothing?_

His mind couldn't help but utter this to him- forcing the man to knock himself on the head. He didn't want to think about that..

"Renjii!" Ichigo groaned opening his stall, leaning on it slightly. "-I was thinking.. starting right, like, right now! I'm not going to drink!"

"Great, I'll let the mayor of Karakura know, so he can throw you a big ass _'congrats for having __**some **__self-control'_ parade.."

Ichigo smiled, nodding to the statement for a moment, but once he realized that it was just Abarai's stupid sarcasm he glared making the man laugh.

"You're an idiot."

"And.. you're a total ass.." Kurosaki retorted with a point as he slightly stumbled to the exit. "..Hey.. can we get some aspirin after this.. I feel.. sick.. and my head still kinda hurts.."

"Take it like a man, Kurosaki." Renji smirked following the boy, and ultimately opening the door. "Let this be a learning lesson for you to stop drinking."

"You're..such an ass.." the boy hissed. "..You're not my mom.. **I'll drink whenever I want**!" he voiced before wincing to his own voice.

"If you keep drinking, then you're an even bigger ass than you know." Renji groaned.

Ichigo squinted, "What-the.. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Renji said nothing, just groaned as he looked to the roof despairingly, however stopped to glance at Shūhei who approached.

"Is everything fine here?"

"Yeah-just-candy!" Ichigo groaned stomping off, leaving the two to stare as he took a seat at the window again.

Renji only took a deep breath, shutting his eyes to exhale before looking to the man beside him. "He means 'just dandy'.."

"I got it.. You want another coffee for the kid?"

Renji only glanced at Ichigo who was staring at everyone stupidly, flinching and cutting his glance away from Abarai angrily when their gazes connected, leaving the man to ignore his quivering soul.

"..Is that a yes?" The man of monotone questioned.

"Yeah.. I'd appreciate it."

Rather than hop to it, Shūhei held out his right hand to Renji, leaving the man to glance at the empty palm then back to the man who actually looked to him stupidly- allowing Renji to ultimately question.

"What?"

"5 bucks."

Renji's body spasmed to that. "That's 2 dollars more than the other one!"

"I'm going to put extra cream in it."

Again Renji's body spasmed as he eyed the quiet man carefully, but in the end, almost apprehensively he pulled a 10 out of his pocket and handed it to Shūhei.

"I expect chang-"

"I'll pocket the rest as a tip." the man muttered walking off leaving Renji to drop his face, though he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Instead he looked to Ichigo, who honestly looked like he was about to fall asleep in his seat, making him lower his eyes and sigh, shaking his head.

Ichigo truely had no idea what he put Abarai through after drinking.. it was so tormenting.


	3. Kurosaki's Perplexing Pledge

**Time After Time**

**[x3x]**

Ichigo was groaning now.. Well he had been for hours, and all Renji could do was join in with the annoying sounds as he pat his back and glanced into the darkened landscape before him- growing irritated all the while.

He would've thought Ichigo would feel better an hour after taking that creamed coffee earlier in the day, but after taking 30 minutes to get Kurosaki to simply drink the beverage, all the boy had done was complain, groan, whine and cry about how _'he was going to vomit' _or _'pass out' _or even bigger than that,_ 'die'..._  
He had done that for about 8 hours, and it hasn't stopped.

So there they were.. Both Abarai and Kurosaki, sitting on the curb just in front of 'Kuramart' - a small 24 hour mart that could be compared to 7-11 or a Rite Aid of sorts - doing absolutely nothing but sitting in the dead night and waiting.. Well this was more Renji's actions that Kurosaki's.. Ichigo was too busy looking into the gutter pretending he was going to throw up while Abarai was resting the side of his face in his free palm while blankly staring into the street.

"_Uugggghh.. Renjii.. _I think.. I'm _dyyyiing_.."

"Mhm."

"_Ohhh maan_.. I'm.. I'm blacking _ouuut_.."

"Tell me.. Y'think that's alcohol poisoning?"

"_Uggghhh_.. I'm n-never drinking again.."

"Mhm.."

Ichigo coughed, hacked and gagged, though nothing would ever come up.. As stated prior, he had been doing this for hours.. and well, from Renji's perspective, when you see this go on continuously, you kinda get bored of it- especially when you know the person who's performing the action is so over-dramatic..

"_Renjiii_.."

"Kurosaki can we wrap this up soon? I have stuff to do tomorrow.."

"_Ugggg_- What?" Ichigo spoke sitting straight- magically getting good and well. "What're you doing tomorrow? What kinda stuff?"

Renji groaned hunching on the curb, ironically making him look like the sick one between the two. "- S'None of your buisness, Kurosaki.. I'm assuming you're better now?"

"Hey don't change the topic!" Ichigo snapped, before twisting his face to form the look of unwavering curiosity. "Renji.. tell me what you're doing tomorrow."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you and I both know that I have nothing to do in this town by myself!" He spoke whining, and complaining. "Besides school, I have absolutely nothing to commit to, and no one to hang out with- Keigo and Shinji are always out running around the town picking up chicks and causing trouble, and they never wanna invite me because they think I'll ruin their fun, what with my being in a relationship and all, My friend Chad is usually busy with his own job, Mizuiro goes to that fancy University across town and that's just about it for all my school friends," he let out counting on his fingers with narrowed brows. "-all there's really left to hang out with is Ikkaku-"

"Don't hang out with him." Renji muttered, looking to the Kurosaki boy seriously.

Ichigo blinked. "Hm? Why? I thought you guys were friends?"

Of course both Ikkaku and Renji were friends; They were the best if anyone had to point it out! The two had everything in common-hobbies down to a tee. If anyone wanted to cause trouble for the fun of it, act like an ass, drink and fight, then all they needed to to was travel around Karakura and find both Abarai and Ikkaku- they'd show anyone a good time if they wanted to risk going to jail for the night!  
But as fun as that was, Renji didn't want Ichigo doing that- he didn't want Kurosaki to hang out with Ikkaku at all strictly because of that.

Unlike Renji, Ikkaku never had a fucking off switch when it came to that kind of 'fun'. If you feel like stealing some douchebag's bike, then Ikkaku would want to steal 20 of them. If you wanted to steal something as simple as a bag of chips from a grocery outlet, Ikkaku would try to steal something as grand as a 36 pack of beer or something- how the fuck would you even attempt to get the hell out of a store with that?

..The point was.. Ikkaku always went too far, and Renji could only imagine Ichigo hanging out with the guy and getting himself into more trouble than he could ever hope for- _Psh_, only then would Kurosaki end up calling Abarai from jail, asking the guy if he could call the boy's parents, _which would strangely enough make Renji wonder why the boy didn't do it himself_, and yet nevertheless make the man worry, fret and shuffle around to try to bail the guy out himself before he ended up getting rammed in by grown men twice his size..

Renji flinched before the palm of his right hand smacked his forehead. Yes.. he could see something exactly like that happening.. that was exactly why he didn't want Ichigo to hang out with Ikkaku..

"Renji! Stop spacing out!" Ichigo voiced making the redhead shift his glance to him out of irritation- this, however, earned Abarai an irritated glance in return. "What's up with you? You've been in your own world lately!"

Renji's hand simply slid down his face in the slowest strides before he brought his eyes to glance at the sky. "..I just have a lot on my mind."

"Psh, yeah no kidding." The boy let out before hunching to the gutter and groaning again. "_Rrlgh_.. I still feel sick.."

"It's been a whole day Kurosaki.. just suck it up."

"Easy for you to say.. You didn't drink your whole body weight in beer."

"Yeah because, _fun-fact_, doing that makes you feel like shit."

"_Uggh_.."

The two sat in silence.. well.. a sort of silence. Ichigo was still groaning, except this time holding his stomach, and even though Abarai believed his moans 'n groans would last a little longer it didn't. It was probably because Ichigo got tired of faking, that or the pressure his arms provided his abdomen relieved some strain in his stomach or where-ever he was hurting..  
Regardless, the redhead continued to look to the sky, secretly planning his schedule for the next day and mentally preparing him for those certain tasks.. _however_.. _Kurosaki_—

"_You're seriously worrying me_.."  
This statement made Renji's spine jump in every direction, and operate his body to face Ichigo.

All the Kurosaki boy did was frown, and that was enough to make Renji ache and react ridiculously.

Waving his hands every-which-way, glancing about nervously and shuddering like it was 30 below- Renji's body literally convulsed like he was kid who got his first hit of sugar as he spoke to Ichigo. "W-What're you talkin' about! I haven't done anything Kurosaki, all I'm thinkin' about is what I have to do to move my stuff outta Ikkaku's and into my own place! That's it! **I'm moving!** Th-That's the big secret- so stop makin' that stupid face alright, damn!"

Ichigo blinked like an airhead but was sure to flash a positive grin the next second. "You're getting your own place!"

"Yes dammit!"

"Wow.. Renji.. That's so cool!" he praised as he leaned. "You're gonna have your own place, you won't have little sisters that bug you every now and again and a mom and dad that nag you!"

Renji pulled back in reaction, dulling his glance to the boy before echoing the only word that stuck..

"Family..?"

Kurosaki only nodded, that gleeful grin that would tempt the sun to rise still on his mug. "You're so lucky! You think you're gonna brag to your family and show them the new place?"

"..Heh.. maybe.." Renji let out as Kurosaki continued to laugh.

Ichigo wasn't really aware of Abarai's past, so sometimes the boy would slip and actually speak about simple things such as the roles of relatives and family in general, to which Renji would find himself mentally reacting to in the poorest way.  
Every time he thought about his own family he got the bitterest taste in his mouth, his stomach would turn and his body would just flare in irritation. In all honesty, he hated his branch-in-the-ass bible toting father, and he thought his meek mother was nothing less than annoying. Secretly he cursed them both, but openly he made them out to be ghosts.. When Kurosaki would ever ask about Renji's family, usually the redhead would pretend he didn't hear him, dismiss the topic by shifting it and speaking about Kurosaki's family instead, or just agree about whatever. Those three reactions were enough to get Ichigo distracted and change the topic to something Abarai enjoyed more.. though.. this pattern often repeated itself alot.. making Renji **really **consider just telling Ichigo his whole family situation so topics relative to _'family' _wouldn't have to be brought up again, but then.. that would lead to questions as to how his family became like that, and what made them pretty much disown their only son, which in turn would bring Abarai to determine whether or not he could confess his being gay to Kurosaki. Of course.. that was never going to happen.. It couldn't..

Instantly putting on an actor's smile and nodding to the boy, Renji made sure to resort to his distracting topic changers, all in the hopes Ichigo would speak about something more enjoyable, and undoubtedly save him from his memories, "Yeah.. I'm excited.. I wanna show them, but who knows, I mean.. I've been rooming with Ikkaku at his apartment for all these years, so who knows if they might care or not."

"Trust me, parents care Renji."

"Yeah.. still.. I might just not tell anyone y'know? I dont' want them or anyone else popping up out of nowhere."

"I understand! Heh.. I'm still a little jealous.." Ichigo groaned before smacking his teeth and looking to the sky. "-I can't wait till I move out. I can do whatever I want in my own place and no one can tell me what to do.. there won't be any curfews and no one could eat my snacks when I'm sleep."

"Psh.. You're such a loser." Renji laughed making Ichigo squint an eye. "You want a house just to get away, but .. don't you also want a house just for the self-satisfaction of being able to keep a roof over your head without depending on anybody? Taking care of yourself in a space that you've acquired by yourself is like the ultimate way of showing everyone that you're a true adult, that you're able to handle anything now.."

Ichigo jerked, then scoffed before punching the mans shoulder, making Renji grit his teeth and suppress the need to yelp or let out an unmanly 'Ow'.

"-the fuck, Kurosaki!"

"I hate it when you say stuff like that.. it only makes me more jealous." he mumbled, leaving Abarai to raise a brow and watch the boy glance away in a pout. "-We're the same age, and here I am complaining about getting snacks taken away from me while you're moving up in the world- literally sounding like a grown ass man! Ughh.. I would've expected this from everyone else, but not you Renji.."

The redhead blinked, but was sure to flinch and glare. "-What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well.. I mean.. you're you.."

"Yeah! So!"

"So everybody has a job and stuff.."

"Yeah and so do I!"

"Yeah but it's not like the other's jobs.. They work at mature, cultured places while you-"

"Ichigo! Ikkaku works in a warehouse taping up boxes, Shinji works as a desk clerk in a shabby ass hotel of which I assume he makes side-money by whoring himself out to customers and hookers alike, and Keigo works at a fucking Pizza hut! I happen to work in a successful business firm's mailroom! If anything, I'd say my job was way more mature, cultured **and established **than any of the other guys!" Renji defended, rather proud of where he was in life.

Ichigo only groaned as he cradled the back of his head and glared at the curb. "Yeah.. but still.."

"Still? **Still what**!"

"You're not supposed to be like this- when class is over, you're supposed to be sitting around and goofin' off with me.."

"Tch, You thought I was just going to sit around and be stupid like you- complaining about candy 'n snacks 'n all that bullshit, refusing to make something of myself? Screw you, Kurosaki!"

"You know that's not what I meant." Ichigo frowned, making all of Renji's anger and irritation completely float away like a receding wave. "..Don't get me wrong, Renji.. I'm happy for you. You have a job, you get a paycheck and you have your own place.. You have no idea how much I want that- but you know me.. I can only focus on one thing at a time. My priority is school, so till that's all done and finished, I can't bring myself to find a job or anything. I can only sit around and study and then do whatever I want with the time I'm given.." he mumbled, timidly shifting his irises to Abarai. "I just thought.. y'know.. since your job gives you more time off than the others.. that you'd kinda be there to hang with me all the time.. Y'know?"

Renji pulled back again, his eyes agape, mouth glued shut and body slightly twitching.  
This.. **THIS SHIT**.. Damn Renji hated **THIS**. Ichigo wasn't drunk, he was completely sober and he was saying some heartfelt bullcrap that you'd hear in sappy tv show's that would make Abarai literally vomit if he heard this on the television, but hearing Ichigo say it.. He.. He felt like a woman- No, not even a woman, a girl- A teenage girl conversing with her love interest about their futures and whatnot!  
This was sickening, but all the more nerve-racking for Renji. He didn't know how to respond to this- well he had an idea, but that idea always led him to want to pounce on Ichigo and stop him from making those stupid schoolgirl faces then reward the boy by pecking his sunkissed skin as he complied obediently to Abarai's order- **but he couldn't do that**!  
Renji always had to think quick! Think of something casual and cool to say! Just so he wouldn't be weird and he'd be able to hold back his urges even if it's just by a little bit, but that was always so difficult to do as well. Just what could Abarai say to Ichigo in response to his question without looking or seeming weird in every way possible?

The redhead actually stared into space as he wondered just what he could say, all the while listening to his heart reverb a fast, powerful beat that echoed all the way to his ears. Listening to this, paying absolutely no attention to what was going on, and subconsciously figuring that this wasn't a good fucking time to open his mouth and say anything to Kurosaki, Renji stayed silent with his eyes still wide and trap glued shut, eventually watching Ichigo narrow his eyes and glance away.

"-Tch.. you don't get it... You just think I'm a lazy idiot who likes to complain.. and I bet you think I'm acting strange just because I'm being honest with you.." he mumbled before slowly revealing sharp eyes that were somewhat soft and a face that was getting pink out of embarrassment.

Gawd Renji didn't like that look.. If his whole _straight facade _was a brick wall, then that look was a fucking wrecking ball, breaking down Renji's whole demeanor and forcing him to desperately fight his urges.

_Please don't look at me like that_— Renji wanted to say this, but as the words reached his brain, his mouth would not operate to form sentences properly. So rather than speak, Renji was just staring at Ichigo like a fucking moron, looking about as stupid as he felt, and giving Kurosaki the impression that what he had said was just so awkward and stupid to hear.

"-You're an asshole." Ichigo abruptly spoke, making Renji twitch. "I was actually being honest, but of course you ruin it by looking at me like I'm a friggen idiot or something.. _tch_.. this is the last time I say anything nice to you, Abarai.."

_No- don't think that!_

_._

_Undoubtedly, I believe you Kurosaki!_

_._

_This just.. uh.. has taken me by surprise!_

Simple sentences such as that were pig latin to Renji's tongue, so instead of saying that, he ended up muttering, "N..d... U..Th-uh..t...s", which in response made Ichigo very confused, in every sense of the word..

Raising a brow and sporting a seriously bothered face, Ichigo lowered his eyes, sending daggers to Renji who shook his head and finally snapped out of it.

"-D..Don't say that stuff to me Kurosaki! If you knew me at all, you'd know I wouldn't think that of you!" he spoke pointing a childish finger. "Y-You'd also know that hearing that sappy shit makes me at a loss for words! Seriously! If you wanna say something nice, then say something that didn't come from your stupid chick flicks!"

Ichigo flinched. "You ass! What I said was serious stuff! I didn't take it from a movie! And how dare you say that in the first place! You're making it seem like those are the only movies I watch!"

"They're the only movies you talk about!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Right, but it just makes my point that much more valid!"

The two literally went back and forth in their argument, eventually resorting to name-calling and other slurs; _Bitch, Ass, Bastard, Cunt, Super-Bitch_..  
It went on and on until the two were glaring each other down like rabid dogs, only to in the end, stand from the curb and compose themselves like the adults they were.. though.. they were still pretty angry..

Ichigo's russet eyes shifted every which where, before he finally hid them with his lids and scoffed. "I'm going home. Thanks for the coffee earlier and all that.."

"Whatever." Renji uttered waving him off. "Next time you feel like wasting time, call Keigo."

"Tch! I won't just call Keigo! I'll call all of my friends, and then we're all gonna hang out and have fun and exclude you!"

"Whoop-de-doo.." Abarai lamely cheered, twirling a finger in the air before he turned and walked off. "Later Kurosaki."

"Goddammit Renji!" Ichigo shouted with a weak stomp before following behind the redhead, making him pause and glance over his shoulder.

"...Leave me alone."

"No! Even though you're being an asshole, I want you to know that I'm serious Renji! And.. _Okaaay_, I was an asshole too for the job comment! I mean, I have no right to talk because I don't have a job 'n stuff and-"

Kurosaki couldn't bring himself to finish as Renji was glancing someplace else with that stupid airheaded stare he seemed to sport- This always offended Ichigo. That look pretty much said that Abarai didn't pay attention because sentences were starting to get long-winded..  
Ichigo grunted, bringing Renji's vision to shift to him and allow him to basically get to the damn point..

"..Sorry, alright?"

"Tch.. you still on with that? Shut the hell up Kurosaki, I'm over it."

Ichigo flinched before lowering his head, still glancing at Renji all the while- looking like a goddamn child that was about ready to beg, making Abarai groan and shift his vision elsewhere. He couldn't bring himself to look at the boy any further.. not when he kept sporting _stupid _faces..

"Ugggh.. You're so irritating." Renji groaned shutting his eyes- saving himself. "It's alright.. I know what you meant back there so shut up."

"So.. We're cool?"

"I'm only blaming your moody attitude on your drinking- _even though I know damn-well you're sober_.." he spoke mumbling low at the end.

Two solid blinks were given before Ichigo smiled. "Alright then! We're good.. So where to?"

"Where t-" Renji paused as he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kurosaki.. it's late.. I just wanna go home and sleep."

"I didn't mean it like that! Where's your future place? I wanna see it!" he cleared up.

"Wha- No. No no no. I already told you.. I'm not showing anyone where I live- I mean.. I'm not living there now, but I'm going to.. y-y'know what I mean." he spoke, rambling a bit, making Ichigo frown.

"Whaaat? Oh come on Renji! You're not even gonna show your friends?"

"Why? So you guys can show up at my doorstep when your drunk and plastered, or egg my house when I piss you off? Pssh-"

"Keigo, Ikkaku and Shinji might do that, but I won't!"

"_Yeeah okay_.."

"C'mon! _Renjii_!"

Abarai only yawned in response- showing he was tired by both the day and the current convo, making Ichigo groan and yet smirk the next second.

"...I'm gonna find out anyway."

Renji twitched, watching the Kurosaki fold his arms and nod proudly to his prior statement before continuing, "Mhm.. You can't keep anything from me Renji. I'm going to find out where you live."

"What're you trying to be? My stalker? Yeah that's not creepy at all.." he laughed. "G'luck with that Kurosaki.. I'm going home now, later."

All Abarai did was turn, shove his hands in the pockets of his coat and marched off, all the while listening to Ichigo's rant's of his newly found mission. The boy wanted to find out where Renji lived because most likely when there was nothing to do outside, he'd want to hang out with Abarai at his house, and the redhead knew that couldn't happen. Having Ichigo spend all day at his home- in his domain where everything was run by Abarai and Abarai only.. Yeah.. Renji knew that wouldn't pan out well..

"God.. friggen.. damn.." he groaned lowering his head in despair. "That **cannot **happen.."

As if his own words were that of stern truth, Renji recovered and composed himself. He knew he would keep his home a secret and Kurosaki wouldn't find out.. C'mon there was no way! Ichigo didn't have a car to get around places, and the area Renji wanted to move to wasn't exactly a walk down the road! Psh, there was no way Ichigo would find out- afterall Renji wasn't even going to tell Ikkaku where he was going! He knew in the end everything would be fine!

...But still.. Ichigo's words.. They made Renji uneasy.

Flinching and glancing over his shoulder, the man of red hair saw nothing but a barren street and the mini-mart in the distance. There was nothing around but dark buildings, creepy streets and alleyways and a cold air that would push anyone to hurry home.

..Yeah.. Everything was going to be fine.


	4. The 'Nervy' Time

**Time After Time**

**[x4x]**

Taping down one final box, best friend of Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, smirked before grabbing the roll of silver sticky strip and threw it at the redhead who was tying up trash bags of clothes just across the living room.

Feeling the immediate sting of the shot object, Renji jumped, stopping his work on the bags and glared over his shoulder.

"-Fuckin' asshole. 'The hell did you do that for?"

"Man, I can't believe you're really leaving!" Ikkaku spoke, a wicked grin on his face that could only be taken as _'excited' _at the moment. "-Dude.. it seems like only yesterday you were at my doorstep begging for a place to stay.. Now look at you, Mr Renji Abarai.. big man on campus about to get his own place!"

The redhead only dulled his glance before tying his final bag, "..Screw you.. I didn't beg you for a place to stay."

"Eh.. You needed a place to live and asked me for a room-"

"Yeah, **asked**. That's not begging."

"It is to me!" he laughed slapping his knee.

All Renji could do was groan to this. After being kicked out by his parents, Abarai didn't know who else to turn to for help.. He had his _options_.. but rather than go through them all, the redhead simply asked Ikkaku. He figured his psycho friend had the room, seeing as technically his home was inherited to him through the will of his uncle who passed away, and the bald boy seemed to brag on it just before they graduated high school.. so.. that was kind of the obvious option when looking for a place to stay.

A cold chill ran up Renji's spine as he recalled being completely uncomfortable staying with Ikkaku, due to the fact that first few weeks he lived with the guy he thought the home was haunted with his uncles ghost, but Abarai was sure to get over it in due time... _A month in, exactly._

"Ha! I remember when you first start living here you were acting so paranoid! Like my house scared you or something! That shit was so funny!" Ikkaku laughed falling back on an aged sofa of royal blue. "Man those were the times! ...So, where you gonna move to? You need my help?"

"Hm? Er.. No. I'll be able to get all these in my place before noon."

"By yourself? Tch- You got family or somethin' helping instead?"

Renji stared at the man stupidly, making him rub his shaved head in a lazy manner before shutting his eyes and nodding very **very **slowly..

"_Ohhh Yeeeahh_.. You and your family don't really talk.." he spoke.

Correct. Renji didn't have that much family to begin with, well.. he may have had a lot but he didn't really know them. His cousins, aunts and uncles all lived out of the country 2000plus miles away from Karakura- plus they never really called so they were like strangers to the red-head. Then there was Abarai's parents.. there was no need to go over that issue again..

"-Man.. I'll never forget the reason you said they kicked you out." Ikkaku spoke still rubbing his head, leaving Renji to groan and begin to grab bags. "-You said they kicked you out of their house because your grades sucked, and you didn't get accepted into a prestigious college?"

"Yep."

"Fuck, man. That just.. that just sucks."

"Right?"

Renji could only grunt as he continued to pull the bags of clothes near the doorway, all the while giving Ikkaku shifty eyes, internally feeling guilty.  
His best friend that he grew up with didn't know his secret- the **real **reason as to why he was forced to abandon his home. Why?  
Well.. Abarai just wasn't comfortable..  
Aside from he and Ikkaku having the same interests and whatnot, Madarame always gave off the feel that he was somewhat anti-gay. Well no.. maybe that was a bit of a strong word.. Er..  
Ikkaku.. always seemed as if he wasn't comfortable with _that _lifestyle.  
Sure, there were a few gays and lesbians at the college they attended, but Madarame always had his remarks about that _certain group._ Making statements about how it was _'unnatural' _to him and _'strange' - _to which he'd follow up his remarks with shudders and head shakes.

This alone was enough for Renji to know that he couldn't bring himself to confess. It just would've been awkward.. besides, minus the flaws, Ikkaku was a good friend. He didn't want to lose him.

Renji grunted as he finished pulling his bags near the door, sighing silently after he was finished, only to fold his arms and grunt once more, only this time, at his thoughts.  
He thought of himself as a weirdo for wanting to stick around someone that he knew wouldn't accept him, but at the same time, he knew for a fact that he didn't know if Ikkaku would take his sexual orientation in a negative way for sure. Yeah, the guy dropped hints about how he wasn't all for _that _life, but still he was Renji's friend, and who was to say that he wouldn't look passed that simply because they knew one another?

Still, Renji felt he couldn't take that risk. Back then, it hurt to have his parents turn his back on him, and he didn't want to feel that from his friends also.

He instantly twitched as he scanned his memories about which of his group of peers actually knew of his secret, only to find out it wasn't that much.  
There was an old _girlfriend _that his parents pushed on him that knew.. and then in his immediate circle of friends there was.. Shinji.

Abarai only groaned as he threw his head back and stared at the roof questionably. Shinji wasn't really a best friend of his, and he didn't grow up with Abarai, like Ikkaku did. He was actually a friend of both the Asano siblings, mostly because he wanted to get with Keigo's sister, but because she was so hung up on Ikkaku, Keigo and Madarame got introduced and somehow became friends, which in turn led to Renji and Shinji's meeting.  
Abarai could only recall hanging out with the guy for less than a week till he ended up being confronted by the bastard and his '_feelings_'.

_"Hey dude, I haven't known you long but I just get this feel about you.."_

Those words, were something Renji could never bring himself to forget.. mostly because he thought Shinji was going to up and say that he was gay and had feelings for him or whatnot, but it ended up being the total opposite..

_"You're.. gay right?"_

Renji grunted remembering that question. Though he was, Renji wasn't those flamboyant, extravagantly sassy men that paraded around in assless chaps and rep'd rainbow flags.. Not that all flamboyant, extravagantly sassy men did that but -er.. The point was! Renji never made his secret **open**, and seeing as everyone around him seemed to think he was straight, he was blown back to hear Shinji question him like that - "The hell?" being his only retort to the blonde man at that moment in time.

_"I'm sorry if I'm wrong.. but my feel.. I just get that feel.."_

Endless rambling of 'feels' and whatnot and the two eventually went back and forth. Renji defending his lies and Shinji pestering him until finally Abarai just admitted it.  
Renji felt his face heat as he thought hard on that moment back then. He still wondered just what in the world made him say that, and especially to a person he barely knew.. but Renji was sure that he just wanted to say it because he was sick of bottling it in, and.. it kinda felt good to just admit it.  
Still..

_"You're not going to tell anyone are you?"_

_"What? Do you want me to or something?"_

_"N-No.. I'm.. I don't really.. I'm still confused with myself-"_

It was embarrassing, and Renji was so worried about what the stranger's thoughts would've been about him. He wondered if the guy was disgusted, if he secretly cringed like Ikkaku would when he saw gay couples show soft means of PDA..  
He was scared, he didn't want to be grouped in with people like that, he didn't want to be seen that way.. but he was eased of this stress- Relieved even..

_"Listen dude I don't care. I just had my questions and I needed to ask y'know? As long as you're not fuckin' me or tryna fuck me, I'm good. What you do with your life don't really matter to me because.. pft shit.. it just isn't my business, right?"_

Renji smiled remembering that. He honestly thought that if more people were like Shinji, then he wouldn't have to beat himself up constantly all the time.. but sadly.. reality _kinda _wasn't like that.

"If only.." Renji groaned, staring at the roof for a moment before walking back to the living room.

Ikkaku dulled his eyes to his return, raising a brow in the end. "Geez, what took you so long? You couldn't carry your own fucking clothes to the door?"

"I'm getting old." Abarai joked.

"Heh, I told you I'd help. All you gotta do is ask.."

"Why so you could make it seem like I begged you? Yeah right." Renji spoke making Madarame laugh. "The only thing I need from you is your truck."

"My car? ..Eh.. you know where the keys are." he mumbled. "—where are you movin? You still havent' told me."

"Just.. downtown." Renji spoke, trying to be vague, though Ikkaku wasn't having it..

"Where downtown?"

"In a complex."

"What complex!"

"Look, I'm not trying to tell anyone okay! It's just a tiny apartment downtown, and that's all you need to know!"

"Hey! Hey! Lower your fucking tone! It's not my fault you were avoiding my questions because you wanna play: super secret hermit!"

Renji scoffed, slightly ashamed in his secretive attitude, but was sure to grab his dark coat from a chair and pick up a set of keys just next to it.  
With his jacket on and keys in hand, he turned to Ikkaku, noticing the man yawn and scratch his back.

"Hey, you gonna help me put this stuff in the car?"

"Ha! Beg me."

"Fuck you."

"Psh- Dammit Abarai you're no fun!"

"Yeah I could say the same about you." he laughed. "Grab that box over there.. I'm gonna go grab my bags."

And they did. With no need to take forever with their tasks, Ikkaku grabbed a box on the floor then shuffled it near the door, while Renji grabbed four bags- Three in his left hand, and one in his right. With the arm that bore less weight, Renji opened the door and flinched, almost stumbling back and falling on his ass.

Already on the doorstep with a hand that looked about ready to knock, Ichigo stood with a airheaded daze that made Renji's stomach curl.  
**-Not a good look Kurosaki! Not a good look!**

Ichigo blinked a few solid times before sporting a chipper grin that reached from ear to ear, laughing like a giddy woman who found what was once lost. "Renji, you're home! And here I thought I might've been too late!"

Renji flinched, trying to find stability in his shaken legs. "K-Kurosaki! What the hell-"

"Ha I knew it! I knew you were getting help!" Ikkaku spoke. "You can't move all this shit by yourself so you're getting Kurosaki to help you! You coulda just said that man, it's not like I'd get my feelings hurt!"

"Renji, you need help moving?" Ichigo questioned, quickly becoming overjoyed. "I'd be happy to offer you my services if that's the case!"

"Th-That's! N-No! No!"

"Nonsense!" Ikkaku snickered shoving his box in Ichigo's arms. "We're packing away his stuff in the truck right now. Lets hurry, there's more boxes and bags inside!"

Ichigo joined in the form of laughter and nodded. "Right," being his response to his shaven-haired friend before a smirk was ultimately sent to Renji.

Abarai didn't exactly know how to react.. He didn't know Ichigo was going to be here! It was around 7:00am and the sun had barely rose! That meant that Kurosaki was supposed to be.. in bed or still sleep or whatever!- Just not here!

Abarai's face was literally drenched in the look of befuddling surprise, to which Ichigo didn't respond to right away, instead he kept smirking, looking as if he had won _the game_.

"K-Kurosaki!"

"I told you I'd find out." he spoke, beginning to snicker as he turned away from the door and headed toward the truck.

Renji could only stare as he felt everything within him disappear from his stomach to his lungs.. e-everything was gone, including all the air he had ever breathed.

"Yo, what're you doing still standing near the door?" Ikkaku questioned in passing as he carried two boxes. "C'mon.. we don't have all day."

Renji blinked, but surely hung his head low in despair, slowly bringing himself to pack away his things..

_**' '**_

It wasn't till after the things were packed away, that Ikkaku waved Renji off and wished him luck on his own, promising him that if nothing really worked out, his old room will always be available.  
It was exactly something, someone wanted to hear when moving out on their own for the first time, but Renji took it in good strides and waved his friend off before setting off on the most silent car ride he's ever travelled in his life...

Just in the passenger seat, Ichigo was smiling as he held a small box that couldn't fit in the back, taking careful glances at street signs, lights, places and anything memorable that would urge him to not forget where Renji lived, leaving Abarai to feel completely.. uneasy.  
He couldn't help but grip the steering wheel tightly and go a little under the speed limit as he made his way around the icy streets, stopping at a light and giving Ichigo shifty eye glances.  
What the hell was up with that kid being so determined in wanting to know where he lived? And how did he end up getting at Ikkaku's? Those two weren't exactly next door neighbors!

"Wow so you live in like the real deep city! Ha, there are so many tattoo parlors and buildings; It's like a real concrete jungle Renji!"

Renji only grunted. Seeing Ichigo laugh to himself and bounce in his seat like a kid was honestly.. just too adorable. He was like a grown child, easily excited and over-stimulated by the sight of simple things..

"Whoa look at that building Renji! Damn that's tall!"

Y'see?  
Renji sighed as he paid attention to the red light ahead of him feeling he couldn't take much more of Kurosaki in his vision. He was honestly distracting Abarai and making his stomach do barrel rolls..

"Dammit.."

"Hm?" Ichigo jerked turning away from the window and staring intently at Renji, like a damn dog that heard a pin drop. "What's wrong Renji? Did you not see the building?"

"I've seen that building a million times, Kurosaki. I don't need you to point it out to me and wet your damn shorts over it.. It's not that exciting."

Ichigo dulled his eyes, smacking his teeth as he looked back out to his own window, all the while letting out his fair share of words. "There you go again.. trying to sound all cool and make me jealous."

"I honestly don't see how I can make you jealous."

"The fact that you're daft to how cool you are makes me that much more jealous."

"What? Ugh, will you shut up Kurosaki! You sound like you're still drunk or something, and you constantly saying _'cool' _makes you sound like a fucking nerd! J-just shuddup!" Renji voiced, driving to the now green light.

"..Hm.."

". . ."

"Renji?"

"What?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're mad, because you know I'm going to find out where you live?" Ichigo questioned with a smirk making Renji seriously want to facepalm himself, though it took serious willpower to object to that.. he knew he had to keep his eyes on the road.

Ichigo snickered. "Heh, I bet your panties are all in knots because you thought I wasn't going to follow through with my promise! Well take a mental note Abarai! A Kurosaki always keeps their word! They never go back on it!"

"_Oh my __**God**_, shut up."

Ichigo only laughed softly before focusing on the road in front of him, continuing to get excited to each and every passing building, letting out gasps and personal chortles that drove Abarai insane.  
Ichigo.. was an idiot.. a serious idiot. Renji couldn't understand how the boy didn't realize just how crazy he made him.  
For as long as they've been around one another, Kurosaki never got the hint that he was just a straight out weakness? That sometimes the redhead just needed a break from him!-? Seriously?

"Renji look at that place! Geez, it's like I'm seeing a whole different side of Karakura!"

Ichigo was just too much for Abarai.. There were only so many innocent statements, warming smiles, semi-contagious chuckles, adorable faces, and cute get ups Renji could take! Like right now, minus the dark denim skinny jeans and red 'Taylors- for the oddest reason in the world, Ichigo was sporting a red and white Christmas sweater, patterned in white snowflakes with a single zipper near the neck that was fancied to look like a tiny pine tree, and just over it was a cream colored suede jacket with a fuzzy trimmed hood..  
The fuck! Seriously! The Fuck!

Sure it was winter in Karakura but it was no where near Christmas! Why was Kurosaki wearing that? Just what was he thinking! He looked like.. like.. a total _moron_? Yeah.. yeah moron.. he looked just like that..

"Renji? Why do you look like that?" Ichigo quizzed. "You look.. constipated.."

Abarai flinched to that but said nothing of it. If anything, he knew Ichigo had every right to ask him that, considering the red-head felt the _expression _muscles on his face get pretty sore. Renji had been frowning ever since he had left Ikkaku's and he hadn't let up for the past 15 minutes. His face hurt, and it was all due to Ichigo...  
Surely if that idiot hadn't shown his face around the Madarame neighborhood Renji would be fine! But no! Kurosaki obviously felt like bothering him today, making him feel those strange feelings he always gets around him, and make his face hurt!

"Dammit.." he spit, making Ichigo raise a brow.

"Yo.. Renji? You alright? Do you need to pull ove-"

"You look like a moron!" he sputtered randomly.

"I.. do?"

Ichigo echoed that as he blinked 3 solid times before laughing low and glancing out of his window.

"Yeah.. no doubt you noticed my sweater, how could you not?"

"Just what the hell were you thinking stepping out of your house wearing that? Not to mention, just what the actual fuck was going on in your head when you left your house to make it to Ikkaku's? He lives almost a mile away from you!"

"I know, but today's the day you were moving," he answered with a frown, before pointing a bold finger and suddenly changing face. "and I told you I was going to find out where you lived! I figured if I made it to Ikkaku's early enough, I might catch you before you woke up, but of course as I expected, you tried to leave early this morning.. That's so like you to be sneaky Renji.."

"Whether I sneak around or not is **MY **business and mine alone Kurosaki, you have no right to judge me! And for the record, I wasn't sneaking out to move! I just so happen to plan on moving out at this time because I knew the traffic would be less congested!"

"Pft.. right.."

"I have no reason to lie to you, and you know that! I just can't understand you sometimes.. You can be a real idiot you know that?"

"Whoa, why the hell are you so angry? You act like I'm going to discover that your new apartment is actually your secret hideout for all your porn or something.."

"Don't be ridiculous!" the man voiced. "You did something dangerous today Kurosaki! You left your house early in the morning and travelled all the way to Ikkaku's by yourself in the dark of the day. You coulda got hurt, raped or possibly mugged! Do you even think of things like that? Do ever figure that, that stuff can actually happen to you?"

"Now look at who's being ridiculous.. Do I look like a 13 year old schoolgirl in a miniskirt?" he questioned rhetorically. "Renji, I realize that I may look like, or come off as a pushover, but I can handle myself, fairly well might I add, so I don't need you to lecture me like I'm some wimpy child you pity-"

"You are a wimpy child! And next time you do something **stupid **like that I'm going to knock your teeth out! 'Truer words, Kurosaki!"

With that Renji hissed and focused mainly on the roads like he had before, leading the car back into that awkward silence it started in.

In some ways, Abarai was redirecting his anger at Ichigo's actions, rather than the fact that he was obviously uncomfortable with the issue that the boy was in the car and he just so happened to be dragging him along to his house, which just made the man feel bad..  
He could've easily told the Kurosaki boy that he wasn't in the mood for games and seriously wanted to move into his home by his self.. but was that really ever an option? Could Renji bring himself to do something like that? Apparently so, considering that snapping at the kid was so easy to do..

Abarai groaned, lowering his eyes in pure distaste for the way he executed his argument.. blaming his lack of not knowing to say _**No **_on Ichigo's actions.. The poor boy didn't do anything really.  
So he took a miles walk? Was that really something to bite his head off for?  
Absolutely not! And Ichigo had his points, he was a grown man and not a highschool girl so he was able to take care of himself, and whether or not Renji was actually concerned over him walking in the dark (he truly was), he knew that he didn't have to spit fire the boy's way and literally crucify him all because he felt uncomfortable..

Renji gave the boy a secret glance from the corner of his eyes, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter as he cursed himself for mentally insulting Kurosaki just a second ago. Ichigo wasn't a moron, and he certainly was not a wimpy child..

"Uggh..I need to apologize.." Renji's thoughts sounded.

Ichigo flinched in his seat, raising his brows then eventually curling them in confusion, wondering if he had heard right. But rather than take a moment to deduce or hypothesize, Ichigo leaned in his seat and tightened a fist as he glared.

"Damn right you do! The next time you snap at me like that, I'm going to kick your fuckin' ass Abarai!"

Such language... As nice as Kurosaki could be, he had a mouth on him when he was upset.. It was cute, to Renji. If anything it was almost like listening a child no older than 3 curse, which was strange, considering he knew Ichigo was far from being a child.. but still, that just how he saw him.

Renji's eyes stood agape for a moment, but he was sure to compose himself a play a laugh that he had hoped would make Ichigo less angry than he was.

"..Listen Kurosaki.. I was wrong.. I shouldn't have said that,"

He groaned it between long, falsely agitated breaths; making it seem as if he was really annoyed with the fact that he was apologizing, when in actuality he was trying to be genuine.

"Even though screaming at you can be fun sometimes, I was out of line."

"You can at least try to sound sad about it."

"I would if I actually was.."

"You said you were gonna knock my teeth out because I showed up at Ikkaku's early in the morning! If anything you were being a fucking asshole, you should be sad, and you should beg for my forgiveness!"

"As much as I know how much that would make your day, that's not going to happen."

"Alright then fine.." Ichigo scoffed as he folded his arms. "If you're not going to do that, then at least tell me something..."

"Shoot."

"..Was it just my imagination or did it seem like you were screaming at me because I tagged along.."

Renji flinched giving the boy a glance, only to see sad puppy dog eyes ogle him.

"K-Kurosaki!"

"I know you told me not to come, but I was really excited for you Renji and I really wanted to see your place.. but.. had I known that you were serious about this whole,_ secret home address_, thing then I would've stayed home.. I guess.. I'm sorry-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki sh-shut the hell up! You don't have to apologize to me, especially when I was the one wrong here! I..I don't really care who see's my place.. w-well I do b-but,"

Renji felt himself get flustered. Words were coming to him as clearly, and he could feel his body begin rattle under Kurosaki's probing stare.. He was growing nervous, but he couldn't just let that show! He'd look like a damn fool if he kept this up and no doubt Ichigo would get suspicious of it!

_'Yo, what're you acting so nervous for, Renji?'_

_'-and why's your face so red?'_

_'Stop doing that, it's creeping me out..'_

_'Are you trying to be gay?..'_

Abarai's overactive thoughts continued to whisper pessimistic words through his ears, making him so nervous to the point that he almost felt paranoid. For a split second, he actually thought of barrel-rolling out of the car..  
He had been quiet for too long, and the way he tripped over his words must have been suspicious! That's why Ichigo was staring at him for so long right? He was already growing aware of Abarai's secret!

Renji's irises shifted Kurosaki's way, proving his point, the boy was staring at him with the harshest of looks- the boy who Abarai believed couldn't be any less than judgemental was judging him..  
He looked so confused and skeptical of the red-heads actions already! No doubt the boy was wondering why he had stayed silent so long, or why he had been shaking a bit.. Wait a minute was Renji actually **shaking**-_shaking_? H-He didn't feel it.. Wait! Now he did! His hands were making the car swerve only slightly and that was only making him more nervous.  
Had the both of them been standing Renji was sure his knees would buckle and break in front of Ichigo. Oh Fuck, now he was feeling embarrassed and even more flustered. Was he turning red? Could Ichigo see it? Abarai knew he did, he would bet money on it! And no doubt the Kurosaki boy was already jumping to logical assumptions and putting the puzzle pieces together to Renji's deepest, darkest secret—

_'Oh God, please don't make him think that way- please don't make him think I'm gay!'_

Those wordings stuck to Renji, mostly because it rhymed and the way he thought of it made it out to be a bit of a song in sense. Regardless, Renji continued to mutter that phrase in his mind over and over and over, so much so that he was actually singing it a bit in his mind- yeah it was strange, but it seemed to calm him the more he said it and the faster he did so.

"Renji?" Ichigo muttered, finally speaking up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! **FINE**! Why would you even ask that?"

"Well.. You didn't really answer my other question at all.. you just got totally silent then.. you started.. humming.."

"Humming?" Renji jumped.

"Yeah. What, you didn't hear yourself?"

"No.."

Ichigo stared, but started to laugh at bit as he leaned back in his seat and relaxed a bit.

"Geez.. You really know how to change the topic of conversation in the strangest way."

"S-Sorry." he apologized, still nervous.

"There's no need to be. Believe it or not, that's what I like about you Renji; You're different and thats good."

" ! "

"I say that because I'm the same way. I don't hum aloud or anything, but I have things that make me different as well."

Renji blinked before shaking his head and forcing himself the immediate need to smile. "You're so stupid."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Hm?"

"Are you mad.. at me?"

"If I was, I'd tell you. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried! I'm just asking!" The boy defended, skirting himself to sit awkwardly and glance out the window.

This left the car quiet for what felt like hours, and rather than address it, both Ichigo and Renji would stay silent, enjoying the ride for what it was- though, if Renji could say it, he'd make it clear that he'd want Ichigo to speak again. He liked hearing the boys voice..

"-So Mr _Too Cool To Speak,_ mind telling me where your place is around here? Are we close?"

Wish granted.

Seconds after Ichigo's question, Renji turned a corner and parked at a curb, shifting the car in park and shutting it off afterward. This only urged Ichigo to look around, and immediately notice a rather large complex of grey that stood just between a local vacant lot and a small sandwich shop. This made Ichigo laugh a bit as he looked to Renji who looked to him rather stoic.

"Hey, this is where you live? Looks like you're going to love it here!"

"You're so airheaded.."

"Hm? What was that?"

"Just get out of the car."

"Huh?"

"What, do I need to spell it out for you? Get out and start getting boxes Kurosaki!"

"Don't yell at me like that Abarai! I'm not some 4 dollar tramp you can just push around!" Ichigo shouted, stepping out of the car the next second.

He stumbled seconds after, almost tripping over the curb as he had gotten out, close to losing balance of the small box he held throughout the entire trip. He recovered rather quickly though, instantly turning to Renji with wide eyes, a blush and a frown that could be seen for miles- the typical _**'I hope you didn't see that' **_look. Abarai said nothing in response, but smirked in a way that showed he was either seconds from laughing or close to mocking Kurosaki, to which Ichigo didn't even attempt to respond to, but instead groaned and made it to the back of the car.

Renji smiled for a moment, but eventually sighed as he slumped in his seat and relaxed to try and catch his breath. Though the trip to make it to this exact moment wasn't as smooth as it could've been, Abarai had made it to his new home with Ichigo at his side.. and as bad as the red-head knew it was, he was.. happy in a sense..  
So Ichigo, the biggest factor in Abarai's life, knew where he lived.. that couldn't have been as bad as what Renji assumed, things would be fine.. right?


	5. The 'Weird' Time

**Time After Time**

**[x5x]**

"Renji!"

"Just move to the side!"

"I can't do that! I.. I think I'm stuck!"

"Dammit Ichigo!"

_'Heh heh...'_

A blonde man sitting just behind a shabby check-in stand was laughing at the sight of his new tenants struggling to move a rather large box through a tight narrow-way in order to reach the stairs on the other side.  
Bringing a blue mug of warm coffee to his lips, he continued to silently chortle and watch the one with tied up crimson locks curse, yell and groan at the possible roommate or brother who was... wearing a _Christmas sweater _for some reason..

The blonde flinched pulling away his mug before ultimately glancing to his right, spotting messy stacks of papers that blocked a wooden wall of pictured places he wished to go, and a single calendar. Blinking, and lifting the lid of his baby blue booney hat by an inch, he glanced at the calendar carefully before placing a single finger on the '4'th number of the month. With that, his finger slid and traveled just a few rows below before resting on the '25'th number on the sheet of dates. The blonde blinked again, however, brought his cup of coffee to his lips, only to slurp it obnoxiously as he watched the boys continue to pass the final box they had carried from a dark beat up truck through the small narrow-way. All while doing this, he continued to stare at the boy the redhead kept yelling at, mostly keeping his eyes fixed on his sweater.. He wondered if he could get a sweater like that when it got closer to the holidays.. that would be awesome..

"Renji! Dammit! Stop shouting and just turn the box to the side!"

"Ikkaku didn't tape this one! If I do that then everything's gonna fall out and we're gonna have a huge mess in the middle of this place!"

"_C'moon_.. Lets just do it anyway.. my arms are getting tired."

"Tough! Just.. walk a little backwards alright?.." he mumbled gripping the box a bit more.

The bright-haired boy nodded almost submissively trying to shift the weight of the box in most of his arms, though he was sure to stumble a bit, making the blonde man who watched, curl his lips into a smile that was painted from ear to ear.

That kid was going to fuck up and fall..ha..

Renji pushed, making Ichigo falter and shake his head as he found balance, pressing his back against a wall.

"Dammit Renji! D-Don't push me!"

"What're you talking about, I thought you were gonna go!"

"Hang on.. something's stuck on my coat.. and my fingers are slipping.."

"Ichigo Kurosaki if you end up dropping my shit, I'm going to beat you like an unwanted step-child!"

"D-Dammit Renji!"

The blonde man sputtered his lips, losing his semi-silent composure as he laughed at the boys, bringing all of their eyes to meet. The man couldn't help but blink at the end of it all, how many times wasn't counted by Ichigo and Renji, seeing as his eyes seemed to hide under the dark shadow his hat provided, but they were sure to watch the guy shake his head and '_tsk' _either them or himself before smiling and waving with his free hand.

"Heyo! You guys need any help?"

Ichigo instantly nodded, however Renji pushed the box to him, making him hit his head on the wall in back of him. With that Abarai glared and dulled his eyes uncaringly at the man- how dare that asshole ask if he could help when he was watching the two struggle for the last 15 minutes?

"Tch.. No thanks. **We **got it." Renji muttered, his voice strong and irritated, confirming his objection to the offer.

"R-Renji! My hands!"

"Suck it up Kurosaki and push this damn thing to the side!- Not the whole side!"

The blonde man laughed as he set down his blue mug of coffee and stood from behind the counter, making it 'round the area till he up and appeared on the opposite side of the narrow-way Ichigo couldn't bring himself to force the box through. Renji quickly glared, feeling that if the man was honestly attempting to help then he'd be nothing but pissed, but as soon as the blonde's off-white hands reached and open the box, Renji couldn't help but be more distracted than pissed.

The man in the blue hat opened the box like a pro, taking out an office lamp, alarm clock and 3 chemistry books, wrapping them all in his arms before smiling at the two and letting out a chuckle.

"You're not going to get a box that big passed the narrow-way unless you turn it on it's side, but seeing as you can't do that, you might as well just take out your stuff and carry them one by one."

Renji and Ichigo blinked, but the Kurosaki boy was sure to smile and drop the box to massage his arms, leaving Abarai stumble and drop the cardboard cube on his feet, leaving him to hiss, step away and lean on a nearby wall for support- though, Ichigo paid it no mind.

"Wow, that's a great idea.. I feel so stupid for not thinking of that. I guess my brain just isn't working right today." he laughed, knocking on his head in an almost comical manner.

The blonde laughed in response. "Nonsense, we all have our moments, I'm just glad I was here to suggest the idea."

"Yeah, well so am I." Ichigo agreed, extending his right hand to the man graciously. "My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki.. And what's your name?"

The blonde blinked at the boy's hand a few times, but smiled stupidly as he realized how long he had been staring- laughing at himself in the end. "Haha, sorry if I can't shake your hand Ichigo.. I think I carried more than I can handle," he spoke, lifting Renji's items for proof. "-but it's nice to meet you too, I'm Kisuke Urahara. I'm the landlord, manager guy who provides the leases and rooms!" he finished with a laugh, all in all making Ichigo almost lose his footing.

"What! You're the manager? I thought you just worked here!"

"In a sense, I do that too." The man responded, almost singing.

"Wow.. You just look so young.. I would've never thought-"

"Haha, don't worry. You wouldn't believe how many times a year I get the same reaction.. though, your baffling look certainly tops the rest."

Ichigo did nothing but nervously laugh and rub the back of his head to the statement, leaving Abarai who was watching this from afar, to glare as he felt his body fog with a frustrating heat. It had barely been 10 minutes since that guy walked over and spoke, and it seemed all he was doing was trying his absolute best to get chummy with Kurosaki!  
Renji growled, though he knew he shouldn't have gotten upset. Unlike him, Ichigo was an easier person to talk to. He was polite and had a face that would give anyone the impression that he was a nice guy- It was something Abarai envied, but at the same time hated. Because of Ichigo's manners and stupid face, he was more prone to find himself in troubling situations such as this.. and he was so _naive _about it the whole time, which didn't make anything better. That guy could've been hitting on the boy for all the kid knew, but he was just so stupid and gullible- Surely Kurosaki lived in an absent-minded world where guys weren't trying to get close and take advantage of a persons innocent ignorance and kind persona to ultimately get what they want! Hell, Kurosaki had no idea that's what Renji was trying to do!- Wait! No, Abarai wasn't like that! He was Ichigo's friend, and sure, he wanted to be more than that.. but he'd never manipulate the boy in order to do so! S-Sure there have been thoughts! D-Dreams even! But naturally Renji wasn't like that! **Other people** were like that, **not Abarai**! And that was exactly why it was up to Renji to protect Kurosaki!

"Tch!"

"-So where you moving from?" Kisuke asked craning his head a bit more to his right.

"Hm? Oh, just the outerways of Karakura; The maple district, you know where the schools, tree's, and houses are." Ichigo laughed.

"You mean those neighborhoods near the river?"

"Yeah that's the one!"

"What a small world! I used to live over there y'know! Like maybe down the street from Kuramart-"

Ichigo gasped, acting as if he had got the wind knocked out of him. "I live like a block away from there!"

"Well ain't that neat!"

"Oh yeah so neat - _**Hey lets be friends**_ - _oh no I can't now, I have a friend to help out_!" Renji mocked, folding his arms. "-Assuming this leads to you two being facebook buddies, I'll say that right now isn't the time for a chat! In case you forgot Kurosaki, I'm still in the process of moving and Ikkaku's truck still needs to be returned to him before a certain time! With that said, are you two done getting all buddy-buddy with one another?" Renji questioned rhetorically before grabbing a large handful of books.

The two only blinked to him, allowing the redhead to grunt as he carried the items carefully. "Good! Glad to hear it. Now if you're going to help me then do it, because last I checked, you two running your mouths isn't getting my stuff up to my room." he scoffed, stepping to Ichigo and shoving him slightly. "C'mon Kurosaki, move it."

"Alright alright.."

The boy groaned as brushed passed Renji and took a few things from his box. Seeing this sight, Renji brought himself to pass the narrow-way leaving Kisuke to stand awkwardly in the silence his tenant left him in, uttering "_geez_" at the end of it all.

In the 15 minutes he had watched the guy move all of his stuff in, plus the 5 minutes their interactions lasted, Urahara could honestly assume that his lessee was quite the hot head.. He wondered how well he'd bode with this overall, but his thoughts were interrupted by yet another thought of his past choice of wording used to describe the fellow-

He called him a hot head and his hair was red.. Like _fire_.. Ha..

The man chuckled at his ignorant humor, but was sure to stop as he watched the guy known as Ichigo pass him and urge him to follow with a tilted nod, bringing Kisuke to do nothing but abide. Laughing to himself the entire time..

_**' ' **_

The moving process didn't take that long, after hiking up a 4 flights of stairs, the three had made it to Abarai's room dropping all that he had in the center, and sighing with relief afterward.

Ichigo was the first to bring his arms in the air in a stretch with a broad smile on his face- letting out a long-winded groan as he finished the action and moved on to hitting his lower back- that smile still set. "Man.. that took forever, but we're finally done." he spoke.

"You act as if you did a lot. Be honest, I was toting most of the weight, and all of my stuff up here." Renji groaned, somewhat teasing the boy.

"W-What! Don't be an asshole! I helped you with most of that stuff and you know it! I honestly believe that had it not been for me, you probably would've took longer getting up to your place than you had now!"

"Will you calm down and stop your screaming? I was just joking.."

"W-Well I hate your jokes, you always use them to insult me underhandedly!"

"Stop talking.. you're embarrassing yourself in front of your new friend, Kurosaki.."

Ichigo flinched before sending the silent blonde a nervy glance. The entire time he had been in the room, Kisuke just seemed to stand around and fold his arms as he watched Renji and Ichigo's speak, with a smile. The Kurosaki boy did nothing but send the guy a nervy glance before sighing loudly, disgruntled by his own actions, lowering his head a bit afterward.

"-So sorry." he started before composing himself. "You must think I've got a short fuse or something."

"Not at all." the man dismissed with a waving palm. "I figure the way you guys speak to one another defines your relationship very clearly from my point of view,"

Renji almost fell into the pile of junk he stacked, as he felt his face get hot.  
Just hearing someone's sentence concern both he and Ichigo, with the word 'relationship' slabbed right in there was nerve-racking! There was no possible way that this guy assumed that both Ichigo and Renji were moving in his complex as a gay couple! There was no way or no proof of that! Why couldn't he assume that Ichigo was just a friend! Why couldn't the landlord guy say _friendship_ instead of _**relationship**_? Did he have the same weird feel about Renji the same way Shinji did long ago? Did Renji really give off that aura to people?

There was no way! **NO WAY**!

Abarai nervously glanced from the floor and looked to the blonde who really didn't say anything, instead he smiled to Ichigo who rubbed the back of his head with knitted brows and curious look that pretty much screamed: _Do tell- What the hell kind of relationship does it look like I'm in with my totally straight friend, Renji Abarai?_

God, why did Kurosaki have to be here? Why did the landlord guy have to say that! What did Renji do to deserve this? Were the fates testing him? - Trying to see what Abarai would do to handle this situation, that, or give him an opportunity to out himself in front of these people much to his discomfort? Pft.. as if they didn't already do that enough!

But still what was he to do? Surely if he stayed quiet any longer then Ichigo would up and assume that Renji was totally cool with being in a _relationship _with him, and thus leading him to assume that Renji was gay!

He had to say something!

Wait wait! What if he did say something.. What if he screamed to the rooftops that both he and Ichigo **were not **gay and **were not **in a relationship whatsoever- would that raise suspicions? Would the landlord and Ichigo think that Renji was being too defensive toward the topic, and thus hiding something?  
No way! If anything, they would think he was a homophobe of some sort; that he couldn't stand gays or even stomach a conversation about them in general, which really wouldn't be the case, but would lead them to assume so.. but what if they didn't think like that, what if they went with the first guess, which would be that Renji was hiding something?

These conflicting thoughts fought back and forth a mile a minute in Abarai's head, leaving him to desperately figure what his next move was, but nothing was coming up, no ideas were forming- He was just standing in the middle of the room with the dumbest look on his face and giving Ichigo and the blonde guy shifty glances..

Just what was he supposed to do?

"I'm sorry," Ichigo began, lowering his head a bit. "We must come off as very childish.."

"Not at all- Well.. kinda, but isn't it just natural to act in such a way with your relatives?"

Ichigo blinked while Renji jerked in the background.  
That guy thought they were related?

"Then again I wouldn't really know! I'm an only child you see, no brothers or sisters for me.." The blonde spoke with a whimsical wave.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, but Renji and I aren't relatives. He's just a friend of mine y'see," Ichigo replied with short laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

_Oh Thank God_ - Renji's mind felt at ease as he heard those words. Of course, the landlord guy just thought that he and Ichigo were brothers, and of course Ichigo corrected him as politely as he could.  
No one was suspicious.. Renji didn't slip.. Everything was fine.

"Still, I bet you're wondering how friends can fight and yell at each other like we have."

"Heh, it actually hadn't crossed my mind till you said it."

"Ha.. well, though Renji and me are friends he's kinda like an older brother to me."

"I see-"

Renji froze. A... A brother? Did Ichigo just say that he was like a brother to him?

What the.. Well.. Uh.. Oh Shit..

Renji groaned as he glanced at the floor, pretty damn tempted to rip his face off.  
He was in a real predicament now..

It was bad enough that Renji, _a man that happened to like dudes_, liked his completely straight best friend in more of a best friend kind of way, but now, come to find out, Renji was in a completely different hierarchy of friends to Ichigo!

To Ichigo.. Renji was the** family-friend**.. The friend who was so close to you that you couldn't see them as anything else than ' _that friend who hangs around so much that he's pretty much my brother_ ' type of guy!  
Oh Fuck.. If anyone knew anything about friendships, relationships, bonds, whatever! - They'd know that when you're considered pretty much Family, to someone, you're fucked!

You're beyond that _**BFF**_stage! At least in that stage people could fall for their buddies- it was rare but it could happen!

You were beyond that _**Reliable **_role for sure, as well! Sure the chances of falling for the friend who always had your back in a casual manner was pretty much dismal.. but there was still that 1 percent chance!

When you were considered _Family_, you were fucking **BEYOND **a Friend-zone! **A FRIEND-ZONE!**

You were to become a pentacle; the highest of the highly respected figure of persons to ever exist. You were to be trusting and dependable whenever and wherever. You were supposed to be there for your friend as a brother or a sister would. That family-friend-zone, was a sacred bond that one put in such a place could, would and should never sully, which meant that nothing _incestful _could **ever **occur.

That's right! You couldn't even begin to think or pretty much fantasize about the person you care for without feeling sick in a way!

Seriously! Right now, even if Renji wanted to think about something borderline erotic involving Kurosaki, he couldn't help but feel almost sick!

...Say he were to touch Ichigo..  
Actually make an advance on the boy to the point he had dragged the kid to his bed and began to work.. Just what would Ichigo say?

_'R-Renji.. Th-this isn't right.. Y-You're like a brother to me..'_

...Maybe he wouldn't say that..? Maybe he'd say something more respectful.. more angry..?

_'R-Renji.. Renji-nii! Th-this isn't right! Stop, w-we can't do this..'_

...Wait a minute.. This was getting kinda hot..

Renji jerked as he clutched his head and shook it in sporadic patterns.

GREAT! Now the guy pretty much revealed that he was a perverted-predator who wouldn't mind incest if he was actually Kurosaki's brother! WHERE THE HELL WAS THE SHAME IN HERE?

"Fuuuuckkk.."

"Hey you alright?"

Abarai jerked, snapping out of his thoughts as he stood straight and noticed the blonde man glance down at him in a perplexed, and yet, concerned manner while Ichigo rose a brow to show how confused he was by Renji's odd behavior.

The made the red-head blink 3 solid times before bringing his attention to the landlords lanky hand which he waved in his face in a slow back-and-forth motion that would remind anyone of a windshield wiper.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked again, stopping his waves to tip his hat and get a better look at the guy. "You don't look to well.. You need to lay down?"

"I'm fine." Renji said abruptly. "I just.. have a headache."

"A headache? Hm, must be the weather." the man responded, cupping his chin. "I've read that people experience odd flu-like symptoms during this time of the year. Maybe you should rest up a bit."

"Maybe.."

"Excuse me," Ichigo spoke up approaching the two. "If that's the case then maybe you should grab yourself a jacket or something Kisuke. You don't wanna catch a cold either do you?"

Renji groaned at Kurosaki's cute means of concern before looking over the landlord whose name he finally kept in his brainspace. The blonde man wore a baby blue shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt with some beige cargos and sneakers. If anything, this guy was dressing down as if it was just another warm day in Karakura.

Renji could only raise a brow while the man looked over himself and chuckled in Ichigo's direction.

"Oh yeah.. Me, I happen to like the cold. The colder it gets, the more comfortable I am."

"Whoa.. So I'm guessing you hate it when it's warm, huh?"

"It takes a minute to adjust to, but I don't mind it. What about you? You seem to enjoy this time of year. Over the holidays I guess?"

It was Ichigo's turn to look over himself before taking his turn to laugh. "Oh, no. My mom actually bought me this sweater 4 years ago. It still fits me and she's happy when I wear it so.. yeah."

"Understandable. I wish I had a mom that dressed me down in fancy sweaters for the seasons. I bet it would give us many things to talk about."

"Oh, so your mom isn't into shopping or the holiday's huh?"

"I'm not sure."

"Not sure? What do you mean?"

"I've never met my mother."

Renji and Ichigo flinched, well no, Ichigo did more of the flinching while Renji just pulled back. The way the man just uttered that sentence was so blunt and casual.. it's as if he didn't really care that he didn't know his mom or not. It was.. understandable in a sense, but a the same time, very perplexing. Renji figured that sometimes some people who didn't know their parents really didn't care or anything, but he kinda knew that usually that would be considered a sore subject when it came down to it..  
Like himself for example. He grew up with his family, and they were pretty much dead to him now, but it was still a sore topic. He wasn't really comfortable talking about them in a positive way than he was bad mouthing them secretly. _Still_.. this Kisuke guy..

"Weird." he stated making Ichigo flinch.

"Renji! Don't say that!"

"Why not? He just turned a completely good conversation between you both into an awkward one for no reason at all. He barely knows you, and yet he's willing to say that he doesn't have a mother after speaking to you for 30 minutes? That's weird to me."

"Still, you just don't say that!" Ichigo voiced before giving Urahara a glance then lowering his head. "Sorry, for some reason Renji like's to be a real asshole."

"It's fine." Kisuke eased. "He's blunt.. That's something we share in common."

Renji watched the blonde smile his way, immediately making his stomach sour, but rather than stare and feel sick, Abarai glared as he pocketed his hands within his coat and scoffed.

"Don't go thinking that because of that we're going to be buddies all of a sudden. Unlike Kurosaki, I don't get chummy with people I feel I can't stand. You're nothing to me but the guy I pay rent to, nothing more and nothing less."

"Renji!" Ichigo voiced with a shove.

"-C'mon Kurosaki, I'll walk you out. Way out."

With that, the Abarai man marched off, leaving Ichigo to glance at Kisuke who waved him off to follow. Nervously Ichigo lowered his head to him and followed after the red-head, shoving him again for good measure.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"What're you talking about? That guy was a fucking creep." Renji responded marching down the stairs.

"Will you keep your voice down!" the boy hissed. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"What if I am? Why they hell are you acting all nervy about it? 'You mad because I insulted your new best friend?"

"Best fri- I hardly know the guy!"

"So why are you defending him and his weirdness? If you don't know him then there's no need for you to fight me over the simple fact that he's a fucking weirdo who likes to change the conversation and make shit awkward for no apparent reason at all."

"Whether he did that or not doesn't mean you should obligate yourself to be rude. It's as he said. He's blunt, and so are you at times- back there was the perfect example!"

"Whatever Kurosaki.." Renji groaned hurrying down the last few steps and making it to the door in quick strides, though he was stopped by a tug of his coat.

Glancing over his shoulder, Renji spotted Ichigo glaring, hard, noticeably showing that he was either fed up or at his wit's end, taking Renji aback.

"You should apologize."

He said it as if he knew Renji was going to do it, making Abarai scoff, smirk and laugh as he got out of Ichigo's grip and marched out of the door toward Ikkaku's truck. As soon as he opened the door the passenger's side, Ichigo quickly shut it and pointed back to the complex they left.

"You're going to apologize."

Renji blinked, but smirked again. "Yeah fucking right.."

"Renji! You can't continue to be an asshole to people! That's bad karma y'know, not only that, people end up hating you for stuff like that! It's rude, fucked up, and you perceive yourself as the ultimate douchebag when it comes down to it! So go in there and apologize to Kisuke, he's a nice guy!"

"Whoa, is that really pissing you off? Did I offend you by offending your little friend back there? Heh, tell you what Kurosaki," he paused to pat the boy's head. "I'll tell your little buddy that I'm truly, deeply, sincerely sorry and then we'll all go out for a beer and live happily ever after. How's that sound?"

"Tch, stop being an asshole for 5 seconds and talking down to me like that Renji!" Ichigo snapped slapping his hand away. "You always do this, every time you and I approach someone we don't know you're always a jerk! Would it kill you to be nice for a change?"

"_Whyy_ do you fucking _caare_?" he groaned. "If I see a bird that looks and acts like a fucking duck, I'mma call it a duck. If a girl comes off and looks like a bitch, I'mma call her a bitch, and if someone looks and acts like a fucking weirdo, I'm going to call'em a weirdo!"

"That's the most insensitive thing anyone could ever say-"

"I'm an insensitive guy; Shoot me."

"OF COURSE, another assholish response. Way to be mature Renji, seriously."

"Why are we still having this conversation? Have you lost track of what it was for in the first place, because I have!"

"I'm just asking you not to be an asshole Renji.. Who's to say you don't insult Kisuke so much that he kicks you out and makes you lose your first home-"

"Then I'd kick his fuckin' ass and move somewhere else! It's not a big deal; if that happened it would be just my luck and I'd just move on! Geez, you're acting weirder than usual Kurosaki, and all because of that Kisuke guy! It's like you love him or something!"

Ichigo flinched to that, but was sure to knit his brows together and scowl. "What if I was?"

Renji flinched before feeling his heart stop. He knew the boy was being theoretical and just trying to make a point here, but to openly say that was scaring Abarai a bit. Ignoring the fact that Ichigo was completely straight, Renji knew the kid would never fall for a guy like Kisuke.. th-they just wouldn't mesh! He was sure of it!

The man flinched to that thought as he felt his stomach flip, with that his look soured and he was sure to groan and wave easing hands at the boy.

"Kurosaki.. I know you're trying to make a point but don't say that-"

"Why not? What if I was in love with Kisuke, Renji? Then what would you do? Would you finally shut the hell up and actually be considerate of others feelings for a change? Or would you be the typical asshole you're always trying to be and call me weird?"

"Ichigo-"

"Would you call me gay? A faggot? Because I'd openly walk about and make it apparent that I was in love with a guy? Hm? Even though I'm your friend, would you call me names Renji?"

"Ichigo stop."

"Answer my questions!"

"You've made your point, so shut the hell up!"

As it requested, Ichigo stayed silent, but his disgruntled face hadn't changed the longer he stared, leaving Renji to groan and angle his glances else where.  
If anything.. he never wanted to argue with Ichigo, especially over something so stupid as this..  
Sighing loudly, Abarai pulled Ikkaku's keys out of his pocket before handing them to Ichigo, making the boy glare even harder as he gave Renji's hand a quick glance.

"Ikkaku need's his truck back.. and considering you don't' live far from him, you can take his truck back."

". . ."

"C'mon Ichigo.."

Quickly, the boy snatched the keys and made it around the car before he unlocked the door and opened it.  
Feeling like the biggest fuck up, Renji just groaned and sighed as he shut his eyes. Knowing Kurosaki as well as he did, he knew it was going to take some time before Ichigo felt like talking to him again, no doubt it would take a week, maybe two, tops..

"I hated people like you high school." Ichigo stated making Renji flinch. "I hated people like you in middle school, and I even hated kids like you growing up too. People always made fun of me without really getting to know me for who I was, all because they thought that my hair was a weird color.. I don't know if you've ever had that same problem, or if you fought all of the kids that made fun of you growing up, but I wasn't like that. I had to take the insults for a long time until I learned to defend myself... I used to be called weird Renji, that's why I can't stand it when you're such an asshole.. I can't stand it because you're my friend and I don't want to hate you. That's why it's a big deal to me."

" ! "

"Apologize." Ichigo uttered before stepping into the car and starting it.

With that, the boy drove off, leaving Renji at a loss for words, and feeling like the ultimate douchebag..


	6. Another reason to Hate

**Time After Time**

**[x6x]**

It was 4:30 in the morning when Renji was awoken by a phonecall by Ikkaku, nothing out of the ordinary when it came to the Madarame man, seeing as the bald guy worked nights at his warehouse job and got the longest hours. This usually meant that he didn't really get off of work until the early mornings and during that time he'd call Renji to tell him something hilarious that happened at work, or what brand new product was going to hit the market soon.

Regardless, Renji was readying himself for work in the meantime. It was always better to do so rather than attempt to go back to sleep, considering the countless times Renji had done that prior made him late, and cause his boss to tear him a new one.  
So.. there he was, brushing his teeth while he listened to Ikkaku ramble about how some co-worker was screwing one of the women at work for the simple fact that _'he wanted to stay awake'_ -

Strange, was all Renji could say to describe his friends place of work.

_"-So then after they screwed behind the boxes of flat screens, they passed out! Fucking hilarious bro, you need to see if you could work part time here!"_

"Mhm-" was all Renji hummed before spitting the paste out of his mouth and groaning. "Thanks, but no thanks.. I already have a job, and if I worked at a warehouse and succumbed to their ridiculous hours, I wouldn't get any sleep at all."

_"Don't be stubborn man, work is work, and warehouse jobs aren't that bad. Once you find some funny ass people to talk to on break then the time will fly- you wont' even feel tired."_

"I feel like passing out after work and all I do is sort and deliver mail in a building. Sorry, but I don't think a warehouse job is for me. Maybe you can offer that to Keigo or Shinji?"

_"Shinji is content with his shitty motel job, and so is Keigo at Pizza Hut. Apparently eating free pizza and making 8 dollars an hour is better than the 14 he could get here."_

"Ichigo doesn't have a job."

_"Yeah, but you know that nerd... he likes to __**'focus on his studies' **__rather than work."_ Ikkaku answered, mocking the Kurosaki boy for a moment.

"Don't call him a nerd. He's just the kind of person that can't multitask."

_"I don't need you to tell me that. I'm aware, I was just playing around dumbass!"_

Renji flinched as he set the phone away from the sink, set it on speaker then began to wash his face, all the while thinking about his arrogant actions the other day..  
Ichigo hadn't called him since he left, which was out of character, seeing as his girlfriend was out of town and he had nothing else to do in Karakura.. Wasn't it him who suggested he and Renji hang out till his girlfriend got back? So what the hell?

Renji only groaned as he ran the water and ran his hands to lather some soap, coming to the absolute conclusion that Ichigo must've been pissed.

"Dammit.."

_"Hey, you still there?" _Ikkaku voiced from the phone.

"Yeah, just getting ready for work."

_"You aren't undressing or nothing are you? I know I'm not at your house or anything but that'd just be fucking weird- y'know, talking to a naked man on the other line 'nd shit.."_

"Relax, I'm not doing any of that. I'm just about to wash my face.." Renji spoke, quickly removing his shirt and flipping off his cell.

_"Good. Anyway, I got a question."_

"Shoot."

_"What the hell is up with Ichigo? Dude returned my car yesterday with the most fucked up attitude."_

" ! "

_"Did he tell you anything?"_

"...Even if he did I wouldn't tell you. You've got the biggest mouth."

_"Don't be like that Abarai! Did something happen to him or not?"_

"..Not that I recall.."

_"Liar!" _he laughed. _"The fuck did you do?"_

Renji sighed. "-So my landlord is fucking crazy right?"

_"Is it a woman? Cause all you gotta do is screw her and you're living rent free dude."_

"It's a guy."

_"Yikes. Scratch that.."_

"Anyway, he's fucking mental. When Ichigo and me were trying to get my stuff upstairs to my place, he stared at us for 30 minutes before deciding to help us, then the entire time he was around, he was talking to Ichigo like they were old college roommates or some shit while I'm standing in my house looking like a 3rd wheel to their fake-date."

Ikkaku laughed. _"Holy shit you're jealous."_

"Get the fuck outta here.. It just doesn't make sense to completely ignore a guy who's going to be paying you money for the rest of his life in order to talk with someone who isn't even moving into your complex."

_"So that's why Ichigo's mad? Cause you told your landlord that?"_

"Let me get there. Anyway, so while I'm ignoring the fact that I'm being ignored, this guy goes on and starts talking about some weird shit about how me and Ichigo look alike and how he's never met his mother in his life, plus! It was at least 30 degree's outside, so why was this guy dressed up as if he was going to head to the beach?"

_"Haha, you serious?"_

"He was wearing a beach hat, a short-sleeved shirt, some pants and some sneakers. He looked like Eminem's cousin who couldn't amount to anything because he was too busy getting high, or experiencing some hippy shit in life."

_"Haha!"_

"He's just fucking weird... 1. Ichigo and I look nothing alike, 2. Is it just me, or is it kind of fucking weird when someone speaks about not knowing a key part of their family in a casual way with a smile on their face..? And 3, not being strange or anything, but he seemed obsessed with Ichigo, like, seconds after sharing each others names, it was like he wanted to fuck'im."

_"Dude does sound kinda strange."_

"Bingo, and there's the reason Ichigo's pissed at me."

_"What the- he's walking around with a pissy attitude because you think your apartment manager is weird?"_

"Now you know how confused I am. Either way, I don't give a damn, he's always getting pissy over something ridiculous."

_"Aint that the truth? Shinji's like that too- get's on my fucking nerves.. Both of'em should've been born as bitches."_

"Right."

_"Anyway, this shit is safe with me, I won't say a word."_

"You're saying that as if you're driving to Ichigo's house right now."

_"I'm not driving at all, I'm still in the warehouse gathering my things. But even if I were driving, it would be home Abarai, I'm tired as hell.."_

"Blast your shitty music so you don't fall asleep on the road."

_"I'm not dying anytime soon! I still have much to do in this world! Like pester Ichigo until he tells me where you live."_

"The hell?"

_"Don't worry, I aint gonna tell Ichigo what you told me."_

"I'm not worried. I don't really care.. I just wanna know why you wanna know where I live."

_"If you up and had an asthma attack I wouldn't know because you're too busy trying to be secretive! You might as well tell me Abarai!"_

"Forgive me If I prefer dying alone."

_"You're so fucking morbid."_

"Yeah."

_"Whatever, I'mma find out eventually, till then, I'm headin' out."_

"Blast your music."

_"Haha, alright later."_

With that Renji pressed the 'End' button to his call before washing his face thoroughly and heading to his room to rummage through his trashbags of clothes. After finding the attire he wanted, he laid them out before looking for his old jeans and his wallet within them. Considering he didn't really have any food, he was willing to walk to a 7-11 or anything that was open to buy something to eat.  
He groaned to the idea at first, but when his stomach performed it's own sort of groan he figured he had no other choice but to give in.

"Alright.. where are they?" he sighed glancing about before leaving the room.

Stopping his search, 3 knocks at the door made the redhead tense before narrowing his eyes and carefully approaching the door.  
Staring out the peephole, Renji narrowed his brows and twisted his entire face in confusion as he spotted Kisuke outside of his door glancing about as if he were lost. Determining the fact that Renji could see that the guy wasn't wearing his hat, he figured the guy must've left it.

Giving his empty living room a once over, he then investigated his pile of junk in the center, finding no hat and hearing 3 more knocks. Groaning as he approached the door once more, Renji quickly opened it, flashing his glare as a greeting, making Kisuke smile in return.

"Hey Renji, G'morning!"

"Its 5." he stated. "What're you doing here?"

"I brought coffee- and coffee cake!" the blonde announced, shoving his tray of items in Renji's face for proof.

Renji spotted two dark emerald mugs with aluminum foil fitted just on top, _assumably to keep the drinks warm_, while right next to it was a bag of what looked like a sliced loaf of dried cake and packets of jelly that you'd find at McDonalds. After scanning the food over for twenty more seconds, Renji gave the blonde a skeptical glance, earning himself a weary smile in return.

"C'mon.. I noticed you didn't bring any food for yourself the other day and I thought this would be a kind gesture."

Renji flinched, however, warily moved off to the side as he invited the blonde in. Taking slow strides into the home, Kisuke looked around as if Renji had decorated it since he had last been in there, which irritated Abarai for some reason. Nevertheless, the redhead was sure to shut the door and groan as he brush passed him and made his way into the kitchen, leaving Urahara to follow.

"So, do you have anything planned for today?" the man asked.

"Other than work and an evening class, not really."

"You're a man that doesn't really have a schedule." Kisuke stated before setting down his tray and leaning on the counter behind him. "You don't have anything to do, unless a friend calls to see what's up."

Renji squinted. "You're stating this as if they're facts."

"You seem like that type of guy." he shrugged.

". . ."

"Anyway.. tell me about yourself Renji. You said you have an evening class, so I'm guessing you're a college student. What're you majoring in?" The blonde questioned handing him a mug.

Renji cautiously accepted before leaning on the counter opposing the man, grunting almost silently as he removed the foil and examined the cup and its contents.

"It's just a regular coffee with some caramel creme." Urahara spoke before removing the foil to his own cup. "And the mugs are clean.. I didn't spit in it."

"I wasn't looking for that." Renji spoke. "I just hate sweet coffee."

"Really? Why's that?"

"I just do."

There was obvious irritation in the boys voice, making Urahara blink only a few times before shutting his eyes to smile.

"You're very blunt.. not only that, I can tell you don't like to talk with people you don't know... You seem.. _wary_, to me.. like you don't trust anyone but the people you surround yourself with."

"Is this why you came to my house at 5 in the morning? Because you think I'm afraid of people?"

"Of course not. I came here to get to know you.. I always try to make friends with the people who live here y'know." he answered as he sipped from his mug briefly. "Other than that, I do state my opinions of people when it comes to my mind."

"A way of being weird and honest I assume.."

"Not at all. I like to get to know the people that live here, because personally I don't like encountering people _I know I'm going to cross paths with _as strangers. It would be easier to get to know them as another friend, in my opinion. As for my stating what I perceive.. It's as I said the other day.. I'm blunt also. But.. If weird and honest is how I come off to you, then I guess I can't debate with you about your opinion of me."

Renji simply lowered his eyes before forcing down a nice gulp of sweetened coffee. To him it tasted like melted sugar almost, but he stomached it only because he was hungry.

"So how's Ichigo?"

Renji instantly glared, pulling his mug away from his lips. "Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious. I thought he was going to return here after he left with the truck, but when it started getting late, I assumed that he actually wasn't living here with you."

"Of course he's not. He's not my brother and he's not my roommate. He's just a friend that helped me move."

"Okay."

". . ."

"Not to be rude, but you still didn't answer my question."

"About what?"

"How is he? He seemed upset when he left yesterday."

" ! "

"After I left your room and travelled downstairs back to my desk, I saw you two screaming at each other outside." he mumbled taking piece of cake out of the bag on the tray. "I couldn't exactly hear everything that you were saying, but it sounded like you made him upset over me.."

Renji said nothing, just cautiously took another sip of coffee as he watched the blonde rip a packet of jelly with his teeth and spread it on the cake. After that, he took a bite, frowning before he applied more jelly and looked to the boy almost sadly.

"If I was the reason for you guys' argument.. then I apologize. I didn't mean to mess up you guys' friendship."

"You didn't, so you can save your _heartfelt _apology.."

Kisuke blinked, but was sure to smile. "Well well well. And here I was actually worried I became a problem. I'm at ease now."

He said this with a laugh as he finished off his slice of cake.

". . ."

"Y'know I was actually losing a bit of sleep over that issue. I'm glad that all of it's alright though.. that makes me really happy."

"Alright.. I think we're done here." Renji groaned, setting down his mug. "Thanks for the coffee, thanks for the cake, and thanks for the conversation, but I never really asked for any of this- so yeah.. you can just go now."

"Huh... but we've only started to get to know each other!"

"I told you before: I don't plan to get to know you. To me, you're nothing but a guy I pay rent to. I'm not trying to be your buddy, and I'm not trying to be your best-friend. I just live here as another resident- that's all, that's it. So as I said, thanks for the coffee, cake and all the other junk, but you can just stop now. I have to get ready for work."

"Oh hey, if you want, I can take you to work! I have a car you know."

"The only thing that's taking me to work is my two legs and my two feet, okay thanks."

"...I feel there's still tension between us."

"There is. I don't like you."

"Why not?"

"Who cares? I have the right not to like someone because I just don't want to."

"I guess.."

". . .Okay.. So get out."

"Alright."

With no need for dragging on the conversation or attempting to debate about Renji's words. Kisuke lifted himself from the boys counter, gesturing that the cake stays with a nod, making Renji grunt. Kisuke blinked to that response but quickly made his way out the door before rubbing the back of his head and chuckling a bit as he stood in front of Abarai's door, only to in the end be greeted by a slam of the entrance and exit.

This left Renji on the otherside to shake his head before going back to what he was doing, which was to ultimately find his clothes and wallet.. though.. being that Kisuke had pretty much left some _less than filling food_, Renji figured that would help in his need in saving money..

-Yeah, if he just kept his change in his wallet and simply got others to spend their money on him then he could've gotten a free meal at work and school.. He just had to be nice about it.

Nodding to that plan, Renji hurried to shower, eventually bringing himself to change into some clothes afterward, that being a dark long-sleeved shirt, a white t-shirt, some black slacks afterward.  
Once tore through most of his bags just to find a few gloves, a beanie, a sweatjacket and the same dark jacket he wore the other day, Renji sported all these articles of clothing, while he hopped about to put on his black 'taylors then headed into the kitchen and ate whatever was left from Kisuke's offering.

Though the cake was dry, and the coffee tasted like sweetened glue, this left a warm feeling in Abarai's stomach making him feel ready for the snow.

So, heading out of his home, down the stairs and toward the lobby of the complex, Abarai passed a waving Kisuke and headed out the door, though a sudden gust of frigid wind feeling like the touch of God pushed him back in.

The redhead blinked, but glanced over his shoulder to a chuckling Kisuke who hid behind his newspaper for a moment before smiling at the man.

"They say there's gonna be a mild blizzard today.. It's okay though, cause it's only going to last until noon. Still, it might be a little dangerous to walk out there, especially if you don't have a car."

Renji groaned but was sure to full-on glare when the blonde lifted himself out of his seat and leaned on his desk as he waved his right hand to him- his index finger purposely accessorizing a set of key's on a simple keychain that rang when he shook it.

"-You can wait here till noon to make it to work then school.. _orrrrr_ I can help you out and take you to work..?"

Feeling like he would rather compact within himself and fade from existence, Renji kept his sights on Kisuke, purposely giving him a look that **screamed **he would rather die! But.. he really needed to make it to work today..

"So is that a yes?"

"_Ohgod_..."

_**' '**_

Exactly 2 minutes of shuffling, heading out the back of the complex and making it into the landlords beat-up Camry, Renji found himself completely shocked, bothered and disgusted at the fact that- 1 - he was in his landlords car- and 2 - he was sitting what seemed to be a sea of garbage.

He wasn't really a neat-freak _per se_.. hell, he knew he hardly cared when it came to people throwing thrash around the ground, the world, his house, his room- whatever! But this.. this—

There were cans of sodas varied from generic cola, all the way to sprite and mountain dew, along with crumbled up hamburger wrappers and bags from whatever fast-food places he favored. There were water bottles, shirts that looked like they've been through a mud-hell and since been forgotten and abandoned, plastic bags, paper bags, sandwich bags, cigarette cartons, caprisun boxes with no caprisuns in them- and for some reason one lone wheel for a bicycle.. What the hell was that doing in the car? Where the hell was the rest of it? Where was the bike?

Renji couldn't help but grunt and simply hold himself as he felt he was sitting in a sea of germs and grime, but a chuckle from Kisuke snapped him out of that minor mental fit and brought him to glance at the man who laughed at all the garbage as he shook his head.

"Uh-oh.. looks like I forgot to clean this out since Yoruichi used it last time.." he mumbled. "Sorry for the mess."

"Whatever, can we just hurry? I have a stick-in-the-ass boss who's very critical when it comes to time." Renji spoke, knowing the blonde was lying about the mess.

He knew just by judging the dude, from the way he dressed to the way he spoke and smiled, he was one of those hippy kids that loved life, smoked weed and hated_ The Man, man_.. Pft.. and he went so far as to blame this crap on someone else... right..

Renji simply grunted and folded his arms as Kisuke started the car and begun to drive..very... very slowly.  
The redhead couldn't help but grunt again, except this time, bring himself to look to the blonde who glanced at him from the corner of his eyes for a quick moment then smiled.

"Sorry for the pace.. but I don't have chains on the tires so.. I've gotta be careful y'know."

"_ohgoddammit_." Renji sighed, facepalming, making Kisuke laugh.

Though the ride was slow and careful, Kisuke did manage to pull out of the lot and make it down the roads safely without hitting anyone or getting himself hit.. the fact was, because there was a bit of a blizzard there weren't that many people on the roads or even outside, making it easier for travelling.  
Renji often wished the roads would be like this.. Not terrible, dangerous and filled with snow, but instead, just barely congested...

Thinking back to bad memories being stuck in traffic, and burdening himself with angry feelings, Renji slumped in his seat, shivering seconds after.

Goddammit, Abarai hated the cold! Why the hell wasn't Kisuke blasting the heat in this thing ! ?

Renji's dark eyes quickly shifted to give the blonde beside him a once over before he groaned and looked out of his window- Hardly paying attention before but looking now, the redhead couldn't help but secretly raise a brow at the fact that Kisuke was wearing a short sleeved shirt, some jeans and that same hat he sported just the other day.  
Jeezus did this guy have a different set of clothes? And was he really impervious to the feel of the frost? This guy was seriously weird!

As if it were fate or simply God striking bad karma in the man, Renji immediately had a thought of Ichigo, and in that moment, the whole bad recollection of yesterday played out in his head like a bad record stuck on repeat.  
Seriously.. so what if Abarai's opinion of this Kisuke guy was weird.. Why did it matter? Everyone was entitled to their own opinion right? So what was the big deal? Why did Ichigo make such a fuss?  
Still playing out in his head, the memory of Kurosaki shouting and being seriously offended made Renji slouch in his seat even more before he shivered again and went back to wondering why it was so damn cold in the car. Rather proceed to wonder though, Abarai simply zipped up his sweatjacket until it reached the base of his neck, then he shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat- in the end giving Kisuke the initiative to turn on the heat and make Renji groan again..

Even though that's what he wanted, did he seriously have to make silent inadvertent gestures just for that guy to pull some common moves? Seriously? Goddamn he was annoying!

"So, where do I have to go?" Kisuke questioned abruptly looking around. "I've kept going straight and you haven't really said anything for these past few minutes.."

"That's because you're going the right way.."

"Oh.. Okay!" The man spoke, suddenly happy with himself.

"Rrgh.."

"So Renji, where do you work?"

"At a job."

"What kind of job?"

"A job that makes you work."

"What kind of job that makes you work?"

Renji sent daggers to Kisuke who smiled and laughed in return before waving a hand then placing it back on the wheel.

"Sorry, I thought we were playing."

"Will you stop? I already told you, I don't like you."

"But why not?" The man said in an almost whine. "I'm a likeable person and I'm really nice.. just what did I do to set you off?"

"It doesn't matter, just drive." he spoke getting irritated.

Kisuke blinked, but eventually groaned himself before he was directed to turn right, then make a left in the end bringing him to Renji's job and in surprise.

"Wow you work this close? That's nice!"

"Park over there."

"Oh, okay.."

Turning off to the side and parking on the curb just in front of business firm Kisuke glanced up at the building through his window before looking to Renji who said nothing just hurried to shuffle out of his seatbelt, bringing the blonde to laugh nervously.

"Heheh, um, anyway I'm glad I could help you out Renji. You don't have to say than-"

Cut off, greeted and surprised by a slam of the car door the redhead exited out of, Kisuke totally frowned before rubbing the back of his head and watching Abarai walk casually toward the building with a few other people.

It was then Kisuke rolled down his window on the passenger side and spoke.

"**HEY RENJI, IT WAS TOTALLY FUN TAKING YOU TO WORK! I HOPE WE CAN DO THIS AGAIN SOMETIME!**"

Renji paused his walk with a few of his co-workers, then turned to glare at Kisuke who laughed and waved before driving off. This only made Abarai literally want to choke the hell out of that guy, that or throw a brick at his car, but being he was nudged to make it inside, all he did was step into work and prep himself for being miserable for the next 6 hours.

_**' '**_

Removing his beanie, sweatjacket, gloves and coat then stuffing it into his locker, all to replace the wear with a stupid blue collared shirt with his name embroidered on it, Renji groaned before resting his head on his locker, honestly wishing for more sleep.

He figured had he not gotten into that argument with Kurosaki he wouldn't have lost so much rest, but what was he to do? His spirit waved and bended only for Kurosaki and considering they weren't on good terms, the man was in a terrible mood, but the worst thing about it was that he had to act like nothing was wrong, especially in this place..

"Yo Abarai! Whats up!" Co-worker, Eikichiro Saido shouted smacking the boy's back as he passed and headed to his locker. "You tired or something? Man you gotta wake up, you know gotta be awake and alert if you don't want the boss biting your head off."

"Yeah I know.." he groaned, lifting himself from his locker.

"So who was that guy who dropped you off? A friend of yours?"

"No. **Hell no**." Renji added with a slam of his metal bank. "He's just some guy I live with.."

"You live with?"

"-Er! He's the landlord to the complex I moved in! _Fuck_! I'm not awake right now, don't take that shit outta context!"

"Oh oh! Okay I got it!" The man laughed. "Relax, I get it, your head ain't on right yet."

"..yeah.." The man mumbled leaning on his locker before hearing the door to the area open.

In walked fellow co-workers Love Aikawa and Kensei Muguruma, the both of them greeting Renji and Saido with a nod and slight wave before making it to their own metal compartments.

"Yo! Love! How you been buddy! Did you get my call the other day, I was at the bar last night! Did you see that game!"

"Yeah the Bears won or something right?"

"Totally! One more game and I think I'mma win that fantasy football pot!"

"Heh, good luck with that."

Eikichiro laughed before quickly rubbing a curved finger over his nose as he looked back to Abarai and continued their talk— That was something that always got Renji for as long as he worked here and had to know this guy. Eikichiro was possibly the only person he knew in this building and possibly the world who could actually manage to talk to multiple people and continue the conversation casually..

"-So you finally moved! How's living so far?"

"Terrible, It's already been a day and I can't stand my landlord."

"You mean the guy who just dropped you off? What's wrong, he seems like a nice guy?"

"He's just a dumbass."

"It's always nice to get in good with the landlord Abarai," Kensei spoke putting on his own uniform. "You never know if there will be a time you'll need him to push the due-date back for your rent."

"Ha, you'd know from experience, huh?" Saido laughed.

Renji simply dulled his eyes, though another sound of the door opening had the redhead spotting a rather serious office assistant by the name of, Shinobu, barging into the room and give him a point.

"Renji Abarai, come with me."

"Hm?"

"Byakuya wants to speak with you.."

Immediately Eikichiro let out a long and loud "_oooooohhhhh_" followed by low laughs and snickers from Love and Kensei, but Renji brushed it off as he followed Shinobu out the room and through the building- ready to put on his Mute ears and get ready for the nagging of his life..

As soon as the two made it outside of the boss-mans office, Shinobu quickly opened the door and announced Renji's arrival before being waved off. After he shut the door, Renji sent a sullen look to his boss, making sure he didn't fold his arms or look too pissed that he was in the room- considering his boss hated that..

"You were late today.." Byakuya started looking through a list of papers, hardly giving Renji any acknowledgment whatsoever. "What was your reason?"

Renji glanced out the mans window, noticing it was half open and blatantly displaying frosted winds and slushed snow, before looking back to Byakuya and dulling his eyes.

"..There's a blizzard sir.. and I don't exactly have a car.."

Shifting his cold eyes the redhead's way for only a moment, the boss set down his papers before turning to his computer and beginning to type.

"I had gotten word that you were moving to a new apartment closer to your job sometime this week. Have you moved already?"

"..Yes.."

"So then why were you late?"

Renji flinched glancing out the window again. "There's a **blizzard**... _**sir**_."

"So how'd you get here?"

"I got a ride."

"And yet you were late, even with transportation?"

"There's a blizzard sir!-"

"I heard you the first few times, and watch your tone Abarai." he snapped, freezing in his typing.

All Renji did was grunt before refraining the need to fold his arms and glare, leaving Byakuya to rise from his seat and then make his rounds from the back of his desk to the front- where he took a seat, and folded **his **arms and glared— performing the actions Renji wanted to do so desperately.

"This has been the fourth time this month that you've gone and arrived late Abarai, and that's not a good reflection of the people you work for, I am telling you this only because you're the youngest person working here, and I'm sure you don't understand the severity of the issue."

". . ."

"With that said, I advise you not to be late again, as there might be severe consequences served for the action. Consequences that could ultimately lead to your termination."

". . ."

"Do you understand Abarai?"

". . ."

Byakuya stared but was sure to lower his eyes until he full on narrowed them into a glare, noticing that Renji was not staring at him, but in fact staring into space- tuning him out in a sense.

"Renji!"

"Yes sir! I understand!"

"Good, now get back to work."

"Right.."

"Oh and Renji.."

"Hm?"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but it's code not to reveal your symbols of gang affiliation in the workplace. It's tacky and hardly makes this place look respectable.."

Renji blinked before looking over himself and making Byakuya groan and approach before tugging at his left sleeve, then finally pointing at his forehead.

"Just how many times do I have to remind you of that? Do you ever plan on getting those removed."

"That costs money sir, and money isn't what I have right now."

"If that's the case then why are you moving into an apartment, surely that would hinder your savings into getting all of that removed."

**That's none of your damn business to be quite honest **- _is what Renji wanted to say, _but instead he stared at his boss with a stupid look on his face, making the man of dark hair sigh and shake his head.

"Just get to work Renji, and cover all of that up."

"You mean.. even on my forehead?"

"Yes."

"But how-"

"Figure it out."

Renji nodded before turning and leaving the office with a sour look on his face.  
GOD he hated working here! He hated his boss, he hated most of his coworkers, he hated the rules and he hated the pay- but he had to muscle through it, everyone had to the more he thought about it.

Sighing to himself, Abarai pulled his cellphone out of his pocket before flipping it open and noticing that he got no missed calls, no missed texts, no alerts, no chimes.. etc..  
This only brought him to sigh some more as he actually wondered how long Ichigo would stay pissed at him, but the more people stared at him as he passed the more he realized that he had to put his phone away and get back to work.

* * *

**-** _Sorry for the late update, and sorry that you all had to wait guys, but I'm working on the story now if that makes anything better c:_


	7. Go Away Rangiku!

**Time After Time**

**[x7x]**

After working for a good 5 'nd a half hours, Renji found himself completely irritated an exhausted, not because of his job exactly- No.. It was **exactly **because of his job!

Not only was Shinobu constantly on his case to get him to run around a deliver paperwork around the office, but every time he turned a corner or made it down one step, Byakuya was always there to lecture and nag him about how he brought his work to his desk a second late or spoke about Abarai needing a haircut- **Something**!

Though Renji would usually ignore statements like that from his boss.. he couldn't help but get ticked off every time he heard something related to his hair. Seriously.. Way for the pot to call the kettle black!

Byakuya was probably one out of 7 males in the entire workplace that had hair that passed his shoulder blades, and besides Renji there were men at work who sported even longer hair than the both of them- Shinobu for instance! His hair almost touched his lower back and being that he was Byakuya's assistant you didn't hear a word uttered to him about his haircut!  
What?— Was it because he was one of those pretty boys who had a decent face and knew how to pull off a suit, even those feminine looking cream-colored ones, no one spoke to him about **his **hair?  
Was that what Renji had to do in order to be respected around here and laid off just a little bit- Wear a cream-colored suit and look pretty?

Abarai groaned to the thought as he removed a heavy box of mail and other materials out of a loading truck in the back room and set them on the floor, grunting only when his hair fell in his face and got in his eyes.

"Dammmmmitttt!"

"You alright Abarai?" Kensei questioned, hitting the side of the truck and getting it to drive off.

"Fine-" he spoke easing his hair back with one stroke of his palm before grabbing the box he recently dropped, though a tug of his hair made him glare over his shoulder at Kensei.

"Wrap it up, Abarai. You're running around here with all that mess in your face you can barely see straight." he lectured, sounding almost irritated.

"I'd like to, but I have to cover my forehead- orders from Byakuya."

"Whatever, with all of that in your face you're barely getting your work done. Here, give me your box, and take care of that."

Renji groaned to himself, before handing his box to the older man and headed out of the loading area only to pace around the building and reach the men's bathroom.

Though his entire intention when reaching the destination was to find another way he could pull his hair back without revealing the tattoo's on his forehead, that entire plan became void when he spotted Shinobu pausing to wash his hands as he gave _ol' stuck-in-the-doorway_ Abarai, a glance.

Renji blinked, standing around as if he thought he wasnt permitted to be in the room when Ace-Office Assistant was in there, but once the man smiled and laughed, he was shaken out of his frozen state and kind of welcomed over.

"-What're you standing around for, Abarai? You came in here for a reason right? Don't let me stop you.."

Renji nodded, dulling his eyes and reaching the sink just one sink away from the brunette's- washing his hands for as long as he had to until the pretty boy up and left, because- _c'mon _- he wasn't just going to stand in front of the mirror and play with his hair when other men were watching.. that would just look too.. _suspicious_..

Besides, when it came to Shinobu and other people like him, Renji always felt like he was that ugly or nerdy high school girl who walked in the girls bathroom to uh- compliment herself for the day or try to bring herself to think she was pretty, but couldn't because all the popular girls were in the room so it became an impossible task.

" ! " Abarai flinched and froze washing his hands as he noticed this was the 2nd time he referred to himself as a high-school girl, making him seriously wonder just what the hell was up with him and that, though another laugh from Shinobu made him pause and glance.

"You're tense Abarai.. What's up with that?" He asked in a means of a joke.

"Huh? Oh, nothing.. Just.. washing my hands.." he answered going back to looking at his palms.

"I can see that." The man spotted before grabbing some paper towels then leaning on the counter. "So how's work so far? You deliver those fed-ex boxes to the 3rd floor yet?"

"I just got done unloading them from the truck- Kensei signed for them and everything.."

"You should hurry, you know if Byakuya finds out the 3rd floor hasn't gotten their mail he's going to get on you."

"Yeah.. I know."

"Hah, you know.. Byakuya's only hard on you because you're the youngest person here, and even though he says he might fire you, he really won't. It's just well.."

Renji paused washing his hands to give Shinobu another glance, watching the man glance around the area of the bathroom for a quick moment before walking to kick open each of the stalls, check them, then hurry back to Abarai.

"Alright, you remember when Byakuya's grandfather came in here that one time, maybe a week ago?" He asked earning a nod from the redhead. "Well, turns out, the old man used to make Byakuya work his ass off when he was a kid- when he was like 15 or something."

"Fifteen?"

"Yes, and judging from the way Byakuya is and the way I overheard the old man talking, they used to work the guy to the bone.." Shinobu spoke with a wary nod as he finished drying his hands. "..If you ask me, I'd say Byakuya is just getting his payback when he was a kid and taking it out on you. You probably bring bad memories for the guy."

"What?" Renji blinked, close to glaring. "I just want to get paid. I'm not trying to torture the guy."

"Yeah well, turns out you're doing it." The man responded with a low laugh. "But try not to take it to heart. If anything just feel sorry for the guy, this is the only way he can feel better about himself after he wakes up every morning."

"Are you sure you should be saying this about the guy you bring coffee to every morning?"

"Well I mean, just so long as you don't say anything I think I'll be fine." the man nervously spoke.

Renji shook his head and managed to play a laugh as he went back to washing his hands though Shinobu was sure to step nervously.

"H-Hey you're not going to tell Byakuya are you?"

"Even if I did, he wouldn't believe anything I said."

"-Er,"

"Don't worry about it, I barely talk to anyone here anyway so this secret's safe."

"Alright," the man let out nervously laughing and patting his chest. "You're an alright kid, Abarai. I'm starting to feel bad that Byakuya treats you so poorly."

"S'fine.."

"It really isn't. Say, because we're getting along so well, whadd'you say I try and help you out around here, y'know, to try and get Kuchiki off your back?"

"You don't have to,"

"But I'm going to. Byakuya looks to you and treats you like you're a no good punk, but from what I noticed, you're very respectable and a hard worker Renji, hell you deserve my job if you wanted it."

"So I can really be Byakuya's bitch? No thanks.. Er, no offense!"

"None taken.." the man groaned as he hunched. "I realize that if you weren't around, Kuchiki would be more on my back than he is on your's half the time.. this is why I'm kinda thankful you haven't quit already."

"_You're welcome_."

"Seriously.. Anyway, I've heard Byakuya complain about a few things concerning you and the dresscode, If you want, I can help you out with that too."

Renji instantly flinched. "N-No thanks."

"Hm, why not?"

"Seriously- You're a nice guy and all Shinobu, but I'm just a guy who works in the mailroom.. besides.. I really don't want to come into work dressed like you."

"What's wrong with how I dress?" The man asked looking at himself self-consciously.

"Nothing, it's just.. I can't wear what you wear without looking gay."

"I look gay!"

"No!" Renji responded waving his hands. "I'm just saying, **only you **can pull off what you wear. You're possibly the only man I know who can have wavy looking hair and still look like a gentleman- For a man like me that would look completely gay."

"So then just be gay."

" ! ,...wha-"

"If you paraded around here like you were a gay man, and Byakuya still picked on you then you could sue him and say it was a hate-crime." He said with a laugh. "Though I'm sure it would damage your pride and image just a bit, if you think about it long enough, you'll come out the winner in the long run."

"Heh, as dastardly-cunning as that sounds, I think I'm fine looking like this."

"So be it, but Byakuya's going to get on you sooner or later." He spoke as he folded his arms. "Your hair's a mess and you keep rolling up your sleeves every time you work."

"What can I say, I get hot when I work, and no matter what I do Byakuya won't stop complaining about my hair. He made me change it 4 times already, and I don't know what to do with it to make it cover my forehead and yet make me look decent."

Shinobu cupped his chin then jumped to snap. "Oh I know!" he voiced making Renji flinch.

"Wh-What?"

"You just leave that stuff to me. Trust me, once you come into work tomorrow I'll have everything you need to get through the day."

Renji blinked, "Uh.. thanks." he mumbled before shutting off the sink- honestly tired of running them through water. "Er.. well.. I'm going to get back to work now."

"Hm? Why?" Shinobu questioned before pulling his Rolex out of his left pocket. "..It's about time you headed out right? It's almost 2:00, your 6 hours are up."

Renji twitched as he didn't realize the rest of his time had passed by so soon talking with Shinobu, but rather than stand around, he hurried to dry his hands on his shirt and shuffled to move.

"What's the rush?" The brunette asked.

"I gotta hurry and get those boxes to the 3rd floor-"

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll get Kensei to do that for you. You just head home, grab a beer and relax." he said with a laugh as he pat the redhead's shoulder then eased his way to the door.

Once he made it there, he opened it slightly before tightening an eager fist to Abarai.

"Don't worry, from now on I'm going to try and help you out a little more around here Abarai, just do what you usually do and I'll pick up the slack for you."

"Uh.. T..thanks."

"No problem. See you later, Abarai." Shinobu said with a nod as he left the room.

Though Renji was sure to flinch at first, he composed himself rather quickly before casually making it out of the bathroom and heading back to mailroom and running through it just to make it to the breakroom where he stepped to his locker and traded his uniform for his coats and gloves.

After pulling at his sleeves and brushing some lint off, Renji pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, checking to see if he had missed any calls, though he knew damn well he knew he didn't. Rather than just up and accept the fact that he pissed Ichigo off and possibly made the kid never want to speak to him again, Renji decided to fool himself into thinking the kid was just pouting, and was willing to send the guy a text or two, ready to apologize or something- but come on, even though Ichigo played that role as a sort of softy, he knew when he was right when it came to being mad, so why in the world would he waste his time and give Abarai a text about being sorry? That didn't make sense, and Kurosaki wasn't like that.. Renji knew that.

Groaning the man rested his head over his locker for a moment before getting his mind straight and shutting his compartment to leave, all the while passing a few co-workers who said their peace's and goodbyes and left Renji to head outside and shiver to the weather.

The blizzard was gone, but it was still cold in Karakura, much to the man's dismay.. he hated this time of year, and what he hated the most the more he stood around and thought about it, was the fact that once he made it home, he'd be greeted with a living room that would be even colder than the outside.

Rolling his eyes to God and grunting at his fucked up luck, Renji glared at the skies before flinching to a couple of women that snickered behind him. He flinched, before feeling his face get heated in both irritation and embarrassment, but rather than focus on such negative feelings, Abarai figured he'd make it home, take a nap, then head to school. So, catching a bus that took him close to home and sure to save the ticket for his later travels to school, Renji hopped off of the vehicle filled with either bums, sick old people, or hip kids who like to blast their music through their headphones, and headed down the street to his apartment complex, immediately spotting a fancy and slightly familiar silver corvette parked near a money-meter.

Renji stopped to stare at the car for a second longer, wondering why he found that car so familiar, but sooner than later shrugged off the issue before heading inside the complex and immediately be greeted by Kisuke who annoyingly slammed down his newspaper on his desk and smiled.

"Renji! Welcome home!"

Keeping his lips zipped, and failing to stop his left brow from twitching in agitation, Abarai passed Kisuke's desk without giving the man so much as a wave or glance back- It was stated and made clear time and time again that he didn't like the guy.. and even though Renji knew it was his own fault that Ichigo stopped talking to him, he secretly blamed Kisuke for the whole thing. He didn't know why, but he did.. Had it not been for that guy simply existing the moment he did, Ichigo and Renji would be pals!

"Tch-"

"Renji! Heeeey! Renji!" Kisuke called, only to watch the man make it up the stairs and keep to himself. "Oh.. darn.. and I had something important to tell him too..."

Sitting in silence Kisuke continued to look at the stairs- his wishful thinking prompting him to think that Renji might've wanted to head back down to speak with him and allow him to tell the guy what was news, but that didn't happen, so rather than stay hung up over it, the blonde lifted his newspaper and went back to reading.

Meanwhile upstairs, Renji approached his home, immediately gripping the knob and pushing it to open.. though.. when he performed this rather simple action, his door didnt budge.. hell.. even his knob didn't turn. His door was locked, which wasn't how he left it when he rushed out this morning..

"What the hell.." He muttered, continuously turning the jammed knob and frozen door. "..What the **hell**.. What the **fuckin' hell**..?"

He continued to mutter these words, and as he did this a door down the hall opened, making him pause to glance, though he wished he hadn't. Peering out only slightly, a man with a slender face, glammored in faint accents of make-up and framed by hair as dark as wine sent an irritated glance Renji's way before bringing himself to smirk seconds afterward and make Renji flinch.

It was maybe.. 3.. no 4- **Four **entire seconds of staring before the man with the make-up on his face stepped out of his home, sporting a coral colored turtleneck, beige slacks and off-white fuzzy slippers and made his way over to Renji, stopping his advance a comfortable distance away before giving the door a glance then Renji once more..

"Door's jammed?" he asked, uttering his words in a smooth, _breath-y_ kind of way.

Renji blinked twice before glaring and going back to _trying _to open his door- being in no mood to talk with strangers, much less flamboyant ones like this one..  
This, however, prompted the man of perfectly dark hair to make his rounds over and around Renji, making the redhead tense and glance over his shoulder at the man who was bold enough to check him out _and fail _to flinch when he was being watched doing so.

Renji immediately turned, facing his back to the door while he glared at the stranger.

"**What**?"

"You're locked out?"

"No, I'm just standing around here, pushing a door that won't open for no apparent reason."

"_Hehe_.."

Just a lone giggle was given as the man eased a bit of his dark hair behind his left ear and approached the door, bringing Renji to take 2 cautious steps away and warily stare at the character. Watching the man cup his chin while his spare arm wrapped and rested around his abdomen, the pretty man continued to look at the door for long periods of time before giggling again and glancing and Renji.

"Oh yeah.. this door has a problem.."

" ? "

"When it's cold outside.. the wood swells."

"Huh?"

"You've never encountered that problem before? I seem to always be burdened with that.. swollen wood." The man muttered almost smirking as he shrugged.

Renji eyed the character before watching him chuckle to himself then glance at the door for a split second.

"Its warm in here, but it's cold outside, both temperatures create moisture and causes the old wood in here to swell, bringing the doors to jam." he explained making Renji raise a brow to his door and bring the stranger to look again, though all the while he took careful steps closer to the redhead.

"-You see over there?" he spoke again, pointing at the corner frame of the door- distracting Abarai. "That's where it's jammed the most.. I know this because I used to live here.. that is.. till I got Kisuke to move me into another room.. It's surprising that the guy didn't fix that though.."

Renji grunted in silent agreement as he dulled his eyes. No doubt when people had gone and complained to Kisuke about the door, the blonde probably promised to fix the problem but got distracted by a butterfly or whatever the hell hippies got distracted by these days.

As Renji continued to ponder why Kisuke didn't fix his door, the man beside him took silent step back, getting his personal views of of Abarai's backside until he found himself satisfied. A glance down, and glance to the middle and a glance up and the man smirked before bringing the index finger of his left hand to trail a playful line up the redheads back that made him tense, but immediately turn and attack.

Nothing fierce was done, instead, Renji gave the guy a push before he sported the face of combined shock, surprise and anger, while the man he pushed hit the otherside of the hall then held his hands up in surrender rather casually.

"Hehe.."

"What the hell-"

At that moment, Kisuke made his way up the steps, pausing and smiling when he spotted to the two figures.

"Oh, Renji! I see you've met Yumichika!"

Renji only blinked, kind of afraid to keep his eyes off of the man, while Yumichika smirked and folded his arms, choosing not to stare away from Abarai either.

"Kisuke.. I think the new kid's door is jammed."

"Hm? Oh it's not jammed."

Renji and Yumichika finally gave the blonde their attention, only watching the man laugh as he held a finger up and still stayed frozen near the stairs.

"Yeah, the door's not jammed, you're just locked out Renji.."

"What? I didn't lock it.."

"Yeah I know but I kinda gave your key to a friend of yours and well-"

"Renji!" A females voice echoed down the stairs as the sound of apparent heels made their way up.

Abarai flinched, but sunk his face in whole when he spotted an annoying character make her way up the steps and wave.

"Ohh! Renji! Oh my god I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"R..Rangiku? How-"

The woman waved again, sporting a snow leopard fuzzy hat, with a pure white coat accented in sleeves that matched the hat and happened to purposely be zipped up to her exposed cleavage, along with a dark skirt with a spotted belt that hung cutesy chains and charms, and black boots that reached her knees to top it off.

Renji grimaced but couldn't help but flinch when the woman ran over to him screaming things about _'Get ready' _and _'I'm going to do it'_ to which he could only react by shutting his eyes and holding his arms open, in the end being forced to hold the woman who held him tightly.

"Geez Renji!" she started in a groan. "It's been way too long, do you know how hard it was to find you here!"

"Rangiku, what're you doing here?" he asked before pulling the woman off of him, earning a rise from perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"What do you mean? I'm your friend aren't I?" she asked before hitting the man on the chest. "Geez, you move a few times and you act like you don't know anyone anymore.. That hurts y'know."

".._Geezz_.."

"She came in here requesting you specifically." Kisuke clarified as he approached the group before holding a hand out to the woman. "When she told me that you two went way back and that she needed a key to your room I couldn't help but give it to her."

"What the hell, she could've been lying.."

"Renji!"

"Ah, but she looked like such a nice lady, and I'm always a good judge of character." Kisuke said with a laugh earning a playful pinch on his cheeks from the woman.

"Ohmygod you are too sweet!"

Renji only rolled his eyes and groaned, leaving Yumichika to smack his teeth and pout.

"So you're straight..." he stated to Renji before rolling his eyes to Kisuke. "Urahara I thought I told you to move some gay guys in here.. It gets more and more lonely in here the longer you don't do that y'know.."

"Sorry Yumichika, but that's just an awkward question for me to ask from future tenants.." he spoke laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever." the man dismissed before giving Rangiku a once over and shrugging to Renji. "You have taste I guess.." he muttered before looking to the woman and smacking his teeth again. "Though, faux-fur russian hats are so 2 years ago.."

Rangiku covered her crystal-blue eyes twice in the fashion of quick blinks before turning to the man and placing her freshly manicured hands on her hips as she puffed her lips out in a pout - _An attempt to be sassy or cute_..

"Um excuse me, anything considered 2 years old is considered Retro, which **is **in by the way, kthanks."

Yumichika widened his eyes before smirking at the womans comment and giving her a repeated once over, with that he shut his eyes and shrugged, making Rangiku sport the same face as she waved a finger to him.

"Hmmph, even though you're in nothing but casual wear I can see they're a name-brand.. is that Ovadia & Son's?"

"The one and only."

"Ohgod." Renji groaned.

"You can take it however way you want but you pull that off well, my good sir!" Rangiku giggled with a clap, before holding onto Renji's arm. "I tried to get this guy to wear that stuff before but he almost bit my head off for it- Mean huh? But if you want my honest opinion he didn't pull it off anyway, you look brilliant in your fabrics, my god!"

"Same to you, I was being rude before but those heels with that belt- you pay attention to detail in leather, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I hate it when women think they can wear any old leather with **any **_OLD _leather."

"Hmph, If I weren't gay, I think I'd make you my wife."

"Please, If you weren't gay, I'd make you my husband 3x over! Seriously, ring 3 wedding bells please!"

"You're too much," Yumichika laughed with a modest wave.

"I'm just telling you the truth!" The woman giggled.

"Well well well, I'm glad you guys are getting along, this just warms my heart." Kisuke spoke holding a hand over his chest.

"Oh _my_- Rangiku, give me my keys so I can go inside and get some sleep." Renji spoke, sick of standing around these _characters_.

"Oh no no no, do you think I didn't already step into that place already? Renji just what were you thinking!" she voiced making the man flinch. "C'mon, I came here to see you for an entirely different reason but now I see you were in need of desperate help, I'm glad I made it here when I did! C'mon lets go!" she spoke pulling the man just a few steps away from the group before turning to wave. "Alright, bye-bye Kisuke thanks for the keys, and Yumichika, you and I **have got **to talk again some time!"

"Definitely." The man agreed with a wave, while Kisuke laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

It was only then Rangiku pulled Renji off again and headed down the stairs, leaving the man to snatch his arm away from her as soon as their crowd was gone and he was left alone with the woman.

"Oh god Rangiku, why are you here? What? You're life's gotten too boring when you're bothering other people so you have to come and bother me?"

"That's not it at all, I can see you're still rude as ever." she scoffed before taking black gloves out of the left pocket of her coat and easing them onto each of her hands. "I came here to seriously visit you, but by the time I got here Kisuke had already told me that you went to work, so I was waiting for you."

"Liar, when I made it in here I didn't see you at all."

"Yeah because I was in the Kisuke's office downstairs, he threw me together the tastiest pot of caramel coffee and even gave me money from his own pocket just to get a candy bar and wait for you."

"What?"

"Mhm! He's the sweetest little cutie with manners I've ever ran into!"

"Psh, how could you even tolerate to talk to that weirdo.. Oh yeah, I forgot.. You love any man that would make you something and give you their money." Renji scoffed earning a smack on his shoulder.

"You're such a jerk." She spoke exiting the complex with Renji following, the both of them eventually ending up near the silver corvette.

Though Renji paused, he was sure to flinch once he saw Renji reach the other side of the auto, pull out her keys from her coat pocket and unlocked the doors- He knew this car was familiar!

"This is your car?"

"Yeah duh, haven't changed it since high school, though I know I should.. I've put so many miles on this thing." she spoke in a groan before gesturing Renji into the car. "C'mon lets get going."

"Going? Going where?"

"I told you, I saw the inside to your apartment, you don't have anything in there, so you, me, and my credit card are going-"

"Ohgodno-"

"Shopping!" The woman giggled hopping in place for a moment.

"Rangiku please-"

"Too late! Get inside Renji!"

Rolling his eyes as he knew he was getting irritated with the woman, Renji groaned, but instantly snapped out of that fit when the car to the corvette honked various times, leaving him to groan once more and sit inside, only to in the end be driven off to where ever the woman wished.

"So where do you plan on making me cry first?" he questioned, not really wanting an answer, but just speaking to be an ass.

"Hm.. well you need furniture, but not just any old furniture, you need the nice stuff!"

"I don't want you making my house out to look like Paula Deans or Betty White's home, I'm a man Rangiku so if you're going to waste your money on anything, just make it simple.."

"Ugh Renji.. you really haven't changed a bit." she pouted. "You'd rather get a couch from a garage sale then from a nice store, that's more your style right?"

"A couch sold at a garage sale was once sold at a store.."

"Yeah but like, millenia ages ago! Ughhh, seriously.. why couldn't you be like that Yumichika guy.. at least he looked interested in brands and stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, why'd you have to be those super douchey uncaring butch gay guys? You really couldn't be more like Yumichika?"

Renji flinched but rolled his eyes as he had done a lot this day before pulling out his phone and beginning to skim through it's contents for the hell of it, all the while forming his next sentence.

"So what.. You want me to run around in fuzzy slippers, wear makeup and pink sweaters and all that garbage? Who says that all gay guys have to be like that? Like that guy, Yumichika?"

"I'm not saying all gay guys have to be like that, I'm just saying that considering we have history you should know what I like."

"So what, even though I know you I'm supposed to alter my gayness and be super gay just to please you?"

"Yes, that way you'd be more fun!" she spoke winking at the man.

Renji groaned, but flinched as his cellphone buzzed with a text from Ichigo. Getting stunned, feeling his heart stop for only a moment and bringing himself to sit straight in his seat, Renji read over the text for a moment before almost- ALMOST wanting to bring himself to smile.

_**' ' Hey, rather than stay silent and pout, I wanna speak to you before you go to class.. - Ichigo ' ' **_

A text that really wasn't an apologetic text that Renji had guessed the guy would send but a text nonetheless- Abarai couldn't help but bring himself to feel a bit at ease. He had pissed Ichigo off, but not to a point that the kid didn't want to speak to him anymore. It was comforting and extremely pleasing to know..

Rather than text back, Renji scrolled through the options on his phone and called Kurosaki, hearing 3 rings at first but eventually his voice.

_"..Hello?"_

"Ichigo, what do you want?" Renji uttered before glancing out of his window and glaring at his reflection.

That was too damn tough- even though Renji was completely aware that the kid wanted to speak with him, mostly about their argument over Kisuke, Renji was sounding way too impersonal and proud than he should've been. He knew he should've sounded more.. compassionate.. more easing to the situation, considering he was technically the guy who was in the wrong and really wanted to speak to Kurosaki at the end of it all anyway..

Shutting his eyes to mentally coach himself to get it together, Abarai took a few silent breaths before flinching to Ichigo's voice on the other line.

_"...I want to speak to you before you get to class.. Didn't you get my text?"_

"Yeah, that's why I called. I met up with an old friend and she's kinda taking me around Karakura and with the way she is I don't think I'll even make it to class." he explained earning a smack to the shoulder by Rangiku. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

_"..I'd.. I'd rather talk to you about it in person..Actually, you're probably really busy, we'll just talk another time-"_

"No hold on-"

"Renji, who is that?" Rangiku whispered continuously hitting either his arm or his leg. "Renji.. Renji? Who is that?"

The man groaned before pulling the phone away and covering the speaker before glaring. "It's a friend, now shut up."

"A friend? ..Is he cute?" she asked preparing to get foxy.

"**He's off limits**."

"Off- OMG RENJI!"

"Rangiku shut up!"

She jumped before focusing on the road and bringing herself to smile. "..Renji.. is he your boyfrien-"

"Shutup!" he hissed covering the phone more. "That's none of your business!"

"What's he saying? What'd you call him for?"

"Nothing, just drive to wherever!"

The woman tucked in her lips in a means to silently say that she wasn't going to talk for the rest of the trip, though Renji couldn't help but be a little wary.. Rangiku was always the kind of person that wanted to interject in a 2 person conversation, so he wasnt sure whether he should continue to speak to Kurosaki, though the more he thought about it the more he realized how he put the boy on hold for quite awhile.

"Kurosaki?"

_"..I even hear it.. you're busy.. I'm sorry for interrupting,"_

"What're you talking about idiot, I'm the one who called. So you want me to come to the school or something now?"

_"You don't have to, I can tell that you're probably busy,"_

"Kurosaki don't be annoying. Do you want me to come to the school or not?"

_"Ah, well.. I mean.."_

"Hey Kurosaki! Don't worry we'll swing on by!" Rangiku voiced bringing Renji to cover the phone and stare at her like he had forgotten she had a voice.

This only brought the woman to stick out her tongue and bring the redhead to pull the phone back to his ear.

"Sorry.. my friend she's.."

_"It's fine, just get here when you can Renji.."_

Such a request made Renji's soul warm.. well he wasn't sure if it was his soul or not.. He just knew his entire center was heated and slightly moved by Ichigo's request, and surely if he could grab the wheel and gun it for the school he would, but instead, he was stuck on the phone with the kid, prepping to say some parting words.

"..Uh.. okay.. I'll hurry there."

_"Alright."_

With that Ichigo hung up, leaving Abarai to facepalm with his free hand then glare to the woman beside him.

"What the hell Rangiku!"

"What?" She responded in an almost whine.

"Why the hell did you say that over the phone! Because of you, he heard you!" he hissed before folding his arms, making the woman dull her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Renji, you make it seem like I said something crude to him from far away, all I said was that I'd pick him up geez. Why do you get so easily embarrassed?"

"Tch!"

"Anyway, so where's the kid at? I'll happily swing by if all your shouting is a means of asking me to drive to him."

"_Please_," he dismissed glancing elsewhere. "I don't want you to be around him anyway."

"Ooooohmyyyygooood... This guy's hot isn't he?"

"Wha-"

"That's totally it isn't it!" she voiced before blasting the heat in her car. "Renji geez, I didn't imagine you'd be making things happen for yourself this fast! You got your own place, and a job and a boyfrie-"

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just my friend! So will you just shut up and go to the college off of 'Fifth? Dammit, you're the same as ever, so damn annoying!"

"Don't think I don't know when you're embarrassed Renji. You're only saying this because I'm right about something.." she spoke in a snicker, leaving the man to stare outside of his window despairingly.

"Rangiku please.. just.. when we get to the college.. stay in the car."

"_Okaay_.."

"I'm **serious**."

"Okay, I told you I'll stay inside geez."

With that, the woman continued to drive, leaving her instincts and old memories to guide her to Karakura's pretty popular community college.

_**' '**_

After maybe 10 minutes of driving, Rangiku and Renji made it to the college with Abarai quick to rush out of the car and make it onto campus, changing his quickened run into a tempered walking pace as soon as his foot hit the pavement of the grounds.  
Even though Renji wanted to desperately meet up with Ichigo and talk everything over, he didn't want to be caught running just to do so- How desperate was that? How pathetic would that look? That would honestly make Abarai look like the bad guy here, which he was, but still! He didn't want to look like it..

Immediately smacking his forehead and his mental pride, Abarai quickly snapped out of that state of mind. He didn't want to walk up to Ichigo with a proud attitude as if he didn't do wrong here and possibly further ruin their relationship- er- friendship! Friendship!... Sadly..friendship..

Groaning more for the moment Renji felt he had to get himself prepped for meeting Kurosaki- he had to feel bad about what he'd done, and with the time he had to make it to the quad he figured he could've came up with something to say.. nice things..

"But what?" he muttered before feeling his right shoulder being gripped.

He tensed and immediately glared over his right-side, flinching when he saw Ichigo sort of flinch to the look, leaving Abarai to widen his eyes and take a wary step back.

"K-Kurosaki!" he shouted, though he was sure to stop and compose himself, as fellow students began to stare as they casually passed.

Ichigo gave the others a glace as well before gesturing Abarai to follow him, to which he did with silent compliance, in the end being brought to a barely used pathway between the couseling office and some other building teachers used as a lounge of sorts. Regardless, standing on the paved pathway surrounded in frozen grass and plants, Ichigo shifted his stance for a moment before pulling his earbuds out of his ears and resting them on the hoodish collar of his burgundy sweatshirt, then easing his hands in his beige jeans.

"..Abarai.. I-" He paused to glance at the concrete for a moment to narrow his eyes a bit, though he was sure to look back to the redhead. "..I.. want to tell you something.. about the other day. I'm.."

Raising a brow and squinting a single eye to Ichigo, Renji waited to hear a response. Even though he knew this would've been a good moment to cut off the kid and tell him something sappy and full of truth like how _he was wrong and Kurosaki shouldn't apologize for anything or whatever_- but that was so not his style.. Besides, after not seeing this kid for almost a day, Renji kinda liked the fact that he was allowed to stop and stare at the boy without it looking too suspicious.

So, watching the ginger just in front of him rub the back of his head almost nervously before groaning and glaring at him, Renji found himself a semi-sense of happy, that is, till he actually caught up with the fact that Ichigo was glaring..

"Uh..?"

"I'm sorry alright!" Ichigo started, sounding rather irritated and making Renji flinch. "I shouldn't have snapped like that back at your house.. even though I was justified, the fact that I pretty much ruined your day with my attitude is just unforgivable. Even though what you had said upset me.. there were more mature ways I could've handled that situation and instead.. I blew up.. so I'm sorry.."

"S'fine.." Renji spoke glancing off to his side. "I suppose I was wrong too.. I mean.. sometimes it's fun to piss you off, but I didn't realize you were serious back there.. so I suppose I crossed the line a bit."

Ichigo flinched, peeling back his eyes to Abarai who returned the slight spasm in response.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing it's just.. Are you feeling okay?" Kurosaki questioned with a lean and a craned head. "You feelin' alright? You sick or something? Do you feel like you're dying?"

"No, what the hell!" Renji jerked stepping back. "What's with all the stupid questions? Are **you **sick?"

Ichigo blinked 3 times before standing straight to glance away and scratch the side of his cheek with a single finger as he brought himself to laugh nervously, with that he sent Abarai the most childish smile.

"It's just.. you never apologize. I thought something was seriously wrong here for a second!"

Renji glanced away from the weakening smile that shifted his nerves and made him quite jittery, though he was sure to play it tough and act like nothing was wrong.

"Tch, I'm aware when I'm being a douchebag at times alright- I'm not a total ass, geez, give me some credit."

"I know, sorry sorry, it's just.."

"Hm?"

"Well.. it's just.."

"What?"

"..Heh.. I was just worried." Ichigo admitted, his smile almost faltering. "You and I are really close so when things got so intense back there I was sure we wouldn't talk again- I thought our friendship was totally over.. But it seems to me like we're on the same page. Like.. we both felt our friendship was too good to throw away, y'know?"

Renji flinched again before facepalming- a method he came up with the last second to hide a blush he figured he sported at the moment.

"Goddammit Kurosaki.." he breathed feeling his face grow seriously warm.

"Hey you wanna know something funny?"

"What?" Renji questioned, pulling his hand away only slightly.

"Heh.. well.. promise not to laugh.."

"What?" Renji urged, wanting to know.

"Promise!"

"Okay okay I promise, god.."

Ichigo laughed as he continued to flash his child-like grin. "Okay.. well.. to be honest.. I wasn't going to apologize to you today, hell, even not at all, cause you really pissed me off.. but then things started to happen."

"..Things?"

Ichigo nodded. "Like, I started listening to my music right and.. don't laugh.."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, if you don't spit it out I'm going to punch you."

"Okay, so.. what made me want to apologize to you today was.. my music.." he spoke making Renji hunch to him.

"..what?"

"Haha! Yeah, okay, it's not serious or anything and don't take it out of context, but when I was listening to my music I kept thinking about you." Ichigo spoke making Renji rise from his hunch and sport a shocked expression. "Like, every song that I listened to made me think about our fight and our friendship and stuff and it made me really sad, like, even the happy party songs! Moves like Jagger made me sad and think of you!"

"Wha- are you.. What?"

"Yeah like, I know the song has to do with dancing and stuff but-"

"Not just stuff, **full on **making out and junk! Are you serious!" Renji voiced KNOWING he was sporting a red face.

"Well when it got to those parts I didn't think of you, but like that part when he was like, 'You wanted control'-"

"Oh you mean when he's talking about sex." Renji spoke with a point making Ichigo sport a red face this time as he flinched.

"What! H-He was talking about sex on that part! T-The beginning!"

"Ichigo that song is filled with sexual innuendo's and what not, it's not just about dancing."

"IT ISN'T!"

Renji stared at the boy for the longest of whiles before shaking his head and facepalming, secretly smiling under his cover as he felt Ichigo was just too cute.

"Renji! I-I didn't think of you like that! Dude, you know it wasn't like that! I was just saying that upbeat songs like that made me think of you, that's all!" The Kurosaki boy defended before shuffling though his ipod. "L-Like! Other Maroon 5 songs made me think of you, and Coldplay ones too! Both the sad and upbeat songs, and uh- Oh this Bruno Mars one!"

"Which one?" Renji mused, feeling he couldn't stop himself from smirking.

"Uhhh- The Heaven song!"

"Oh God Kurosaki.."

"W-What!"

"1. Your taste in music is atrocious.. Coldplay? Maroon 5? _**Bruno Mars**_? Seriously, I'm questioning your sexuality as we speak.. And the Heaven song? You mean Locked out of Heaven right?"

"Uh-" he paused to glance at his musical device only to send Renji a stupidly curious look and a nod. "Yeah.."

"Now **that **song is really about sex.." Abarai uttered before laughing and bringing Ichigo to actually look like a strawberry.

"E-R! Renji! Dammit I know that! But it's not like I was thinking of you like that! I don't know why, but listening to my music made me think of you! A-And you talk about **my** horrible taste in music, but you knew about every song I was talking about!"

"How can I not? They play the fuck out of those people on the radio, it makes my brain explode each and every time." he said with a snicker before patting the shorter boys shoulders. "Regardless I'm sorry, but this is_ too much too soon_.. If I was a woman I'd be very flattered by all of this.. seriously, you'd make my panties wet and everything, but seeing as I'm not-"

"Dammit Renji! I know you're trying to be funny but I told you I wasn't thinking of you like that!"

"-What line in the Heaven song made you think of me?"

"Is this supposed to be some trick question to make it look like I'm an even bigger idiot? I'm not falling for it!" Kurosaki snapped brushing Abarai's hands off of him before scoffing. "Besides.. It was only the chorus Renji, not any of the actual lyrics.."

"Aww well still, that's still a sweet thing to say Kurosaki, seriously, I can see why your girlfriend just can't stay away from you.. You're quite the Romeo when it comes to words." Renji teased patting the boys head.

Giving up in debating Ichigo just glared, giving Abarai nothing but the feeling of pure joy the more he ran his hand atop his head and got to see such amusing expressions.. though..

"Reeennnjiiii!"

Abarai returned to reality with a simple jerk before glancing to his right and seeing Rangiku in the distance smiling as she clasped her hands together. This brought him to blink before immediately pulling his hand away from Ichigo and in the end watch the busty woman scuttle over in a quick stride, letting out a long obnoxious giggle.

"OMG Renji! This is Kurosaki!"

"Rangiku! I thought I told you to stay in the car!" He shouted, totally embarrassed.

"Well I did, but then a bee flew in there and you know I can't be around bee's! I'm allergic!"

"You're a goddamn lie! There aren't any bee's around in the winter!"

The woman only smacked her teeth before looking to Ichigo who turned pink a bit- "Ohmygod, so that's your name huh? Kurosaki?"

"N-No, w-well part of it. It's Ichigo.. Ichigo Kurosaki." He corrected with a weak smile. "And you're name's Rangiku right?"

"MHM! Rangiku Matsumoto, It's so nice to see you again! I would've never thought-"

"Me either, it's nice to see you again Miss Matsumoto-"

"Whoa hold on!" Renji spoke glancing at the two. "You know each other?"

"We met this morning." they spoke.

"What!"

"That's right, when I was trying to find you I went to Ikkaku's home but you weren't there. Luckily for me I ran into this kid there or else I would've never found your apartment." the woman let out before she flipped her hair.

"WHAT!"

"Sorry Renji.." Ichigo muttered rubbing the back of his head. "Its just.. she said you two went way back so I thought it was a good idea. Besides.. I'm a good judge of character and I can tell she doesn't look like a crazy ex-girlfriend or anything.."

Renji flinched as that whole sentence alone reminded him to something similar to what Kisuke said, but a giggle and nudge from Rangiku made the man... _kinda_.. snap out of his stupor.

"H'oh yeah, me 'nd Renji, yeah I'd never be anything close to that concerning that guy!" she laughed latching onto his arm.

"Rangiku!"

"Oh hey, Ichigo! Me and Renji were just about to head out and get him some things for his apartment, you wanna come?"

"RANGIKU!"

"Oh, well I have a class in about 20 minutes so-"

"So what, I'm sure your grades are fine!" she cut off latching onto the boys arm as well. "Besides, having the opportunity to shop with me comes once in a lifetime, you shouldn't be so quick to waste it!"

"U-Uhh,"

"C'moon!" she whined, releasing Renji and full-on clutching onto Kurosaki. "This will be our chance to get to know each other more- You're Renji's friend, so any friend of Renji's has to be a friend of mine! C'mooooon!"

"U-Uhhhm!"

"C'moooon! Pleeeasse!" she whined, purposely pulling the boy closer to her breasts- as noticed by Renji. "Do it for meeee!"

"Rangiku!"

"Uhm okay!" Ichigo voiced making the woman gasp.

"Oh really! You'll really come with us Ichigo!"

"Y-Yeah sure.." Ichigo spoke, the pink hue across his cheeks becoming red. "I.. I mean.. you're right.. this is a once in the life time thing right.. so l-lets go.."

"Oh yay! Thank you Ichigo! C'mon Renji!" she joyfully snapped as she released the boy and began walking off, though she turned to wave. "C'mon boys, lets hurry, we only have so much time on our hands!"

Ichigo blinked but was sure to laugh as he nudged Renji a bit a sent him a warm smile.

"She's so nice and full of energy.. She's a really nice woman Renji."

"Mrgh.."

"How come you never told me about her Renji? There doesn't look like anything's wrong with her. She seems so nice, and she's beautiful too."

"Urgh.."

"Renji! Ichigooo! C'mon boys!"

Ichigo snickered as he nudged Renji once again then waltzed off after Rangiku, leaving Renji who was left behind to seriously CURSE the woman.. but unfortunately for Abarai, he could do nothing but comply to her request and follow. — Because even though Rangiku was nothing more that a squealing, girly, annoying, money-obsessed dame with incredible fashion sense, a smart attitude and sassy ways.. she was also a woman who was once his wife to be so long ago..

_Still.._

"Renji hurry up!"

"Shut up!"

_She was so nosey and everything! Surely she was going to ruin everything between Abarai and Kurosaki!_

* * *

_..._

_Thank you for your reviews MMagnet, and well everyone. I've never got to properly thank you all so here it is, I just hope it didn't come by to late.  
As put in the last chapter, I am focusing on this story more now, so updates won't be so terribly late. I apologize for that by the way guys.  
Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I love forward to pushing more out until I ultimately complete this story. c:_


End file.
